<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning to walk (once again) by daisy_illusive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129911">Learning to walk (once again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive'>daisy_illusive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3RACHA is a rap group idol int his fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love this idea so I'm going to finish quickly, I promise, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Reminisce of the past, Romance, Started to write this one day at 2am, best friends to strangers to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando MinHo vuelve a casa del trabajo, lo último que se imagina que se va a encontrar es a Han JiSung sentado en las escaleras, mojándose bajo la lluvia, esperándolo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Friday rainy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>—Hay conversaciones sobre ansiedad y ataques de pánico, además de una pequeña y leve escena con algo de picante, pero por lo general es todo muy domestic fluff.<br/>—Esta historia la esbocé en un principio hace años para que fuera un HwangNiel, pero después de que el proyecto Wanna One finalizase no me vi con ánimos de hacerla y una noche aleatoria me puse a pensar en remodelarla como un MinSung.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>            MinHo se había pasado todo el camino en el bus con la mirada perdida, mirando a la nada sin realmente ver nada, pensando en lo cansado que estaba después de haber tenido unas horas horribles en su turno en la cafetería. Aquel viernes, la gente parecía haber salido en masa a la calle y la cafetería había estado hasta los topes y no había tenido ni un segundo libre para tomarse un descanso en todas las horas que había durado su turno, que además se había alargado media hora más de lo que debía porque la chica del siguiente turno que tenía que sustituirlo había llegado tarde. No le gustaba aquella chica, no era la primera vez que no entraba a su hora, pero al jefe le caía bien, así que, nunca le decía nada. El chico solo había salido de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó casi entre sueños la voz robótica que anunciaba su parada salir de los altavoces del bus y, en aquel momento, volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que el vehículo se había llenado por completo y casi no cabía ni un alma más y, dándose cuenta de que había comenzado a llover y por eso la gente se habría metido en el bus.</p><p> </p><p>            Como bien pudo, se levantó de su asiento y se metió entre el gentío para llegar a la puerta y salir del bus, inspirando el olor a tierra mojada cuando lo hizo, quedándose bajo la lluvia unos momentos mientras sacaba de su mochila el paraguas para no ponerse como una sopa. En cuanto lo abrió, se alejó de la parada del bus, antes de que llegara algún otro autobús, pisara el charco que había cerca de la acera y lo empapara. Ya estaba oscuro, así que no le extrañaba que pudiera suceder.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo recorrió el camino que lo llevaba desde la parada en la que se había bajado hasta casa a paso rápido porque notaba cómo las gotas que caían sobre el paraguas cada vez eran más fuertes y constantes, llegando en apenas diez minutos hasta su bloque cuando generalmente tardaba unos quince como mínimo en hacerlo. Las ganas de subir en el desvencijado ascensor hasta el tercer piso y meterse en la cama directamente, tumbándose como un peso muerto sobre ella, se acrecentaron al llegar allí, pero antes de entrar al bloque de pisos, se dio cuenta de que había una persona diminuta, encogida sobre sí misma con la cara entre sus rodillas, vestida con una sudadera negra al menos un par de tallas más grande. Por un segundo, MinHo estuvo tentado a pasar por su lado sin siquiera hacerle caso, pero vaciló porque en el fondo tenía buen corazón y se acercó a la persona, poniendo el paraguas sobre ambos.</p><p> </p><p>            —Está lloviendo a mares —le dijo—. Si estás esperando a alguien por qué no entras antes de que te empapes y pilles un resfriado.</p><p> </p><p>            La persona que estaba bajo la enorme sudadera negra levantó la cabeza y la capucha se le cayó, dejando ver un pelo rubio quemado y desordenado, primero y después un par de ojos grandes y redondos que siempre habían sido muy expresivos, brillantes y alegres, pero que lo único que mostraban en aquel momento era tristeza y hastío, bajo unas gafas enormes que prácticamente ocupaban aquel rostro redondo que era todo mejillas. El corazón de MinHo dio un vuelco al verlo, tan conocido y tan diferente a partes iguales, tan extraño y tan irreal sentado en las escaleras que llevaban a su bloque, como si hubieran regresado unos cinco años en el tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>            —No hace falta —le respondió—. La persona que esperaba ha llegado ya a casa.</p><p> </p><p>            La tristeza con la que JiSung dijo aquellas palabras provocó que el corazón de MinHo se encogiera y su instinto le dijera que tenía que abrazarse al chico fuertemente y consolarlo, decirle que todo lo que lo preocupara no era nada y que él estaría allí para él, como siempre lo había estado, como siempre había hecho tiempo atrás. No obstante, el tiempo había pasado… cinco años nada más y nada menos, cinco años en los que, durante el primero de ellos habían hablado alguna que otra vez, pero a partir del segundo sus conversaciones se habían vuelto intermitentes hasta que finalmente se habían convertido en inexistentes. MinHo no supo si era lo mejor acercarse al chico y abrazarlo o no y titubeó, sin saber qué era lo que podía hacer, qué era lo que el otro estaba haciendo allí, lo que buscaba, lo que quería… al final simplemente se quedó donde estaba, observando a JiSung fijamente, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, hasta que los ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas y, de repente, se levantó.</p><p> </p><p>            —Necesitaba huir, no podía aguantar más, no sabía dónde ir, no podía ir a casa de mis padres porque me obligarán a volver y eres la única persona que se me ha venido a la mente, sé que no nos vemos ni hablamos desde hace años y sé que tienes una vida y no puedes bregar conmigo también ahora y… yo… lo siento mucho, no tenía que haber venido, de verdad lo siento, yo… he sido un estúpido… ya me voy.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung dijo todo aquello del tirón, casi sin coger aire, como si fuera uno de sus raps, sin dar prácticamente tiempo a MinHo a procesar sus palabras y reaccionar a ellas. Todavía estaba tratando de entender qué era lo que lo traía hasta la puerta de su casa cuando el chico ya había echado el pie adelante para comenzar a alejarse de él. Movido por un impulso totalmente involuntario, MinHo alargó el brazo izquierdo para detenerlo y, sin saber qué más podía hacer, simplemente se pegó al cuerpo de JiSung y lo abrazó fuertemente, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, provocando que el rostro del menor quedara encajado entre su cuello y su clavícula.</p><p> </p><p>            Al principio, JiSung pareció extrañado y su cuerpo se quedó totalmente rígido e inmóvil durante los primeros momentos del abrazo, pero aquello solo duró un instante porque las lágrimas que caían de los ojos del chico comenzaron a empapar su camiseta, de la misma forma que lo hacían las gotas de lluvia que caían de su pelo y su sudadera enorme mojada en la que él llevaba, a la vez que se aferraba a su ropa con fuerza. MinHo dejó escapar un suspiro profundo de puro alivio y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza y la espalda de JiSung para calmarlo de aquella forma, no sabiendo qué otra cosa podía hacer.</p><p> </p><p>            Realmente no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron de aquella forma, abrazados en las escaleras y bajo la lluvia que cada vez era más intensa, cubiertos a medias por un paraguas enano que MinHo sujetaba distraídamente, pero poco a poco, JiSung fue calmándose y las lágrimas remitieron hasta que dejó de llorar. En ese momento, el chico se separó de su cuerpo, con los ojos completamente rojos bajo aquellas enormes gafas y su rostro completamente hinchado. MinHo le dedicó una sonrisa lo más tranquilizadora que pudo antes de volver a hablar.</p><p> </p><p>            —Entra y cámbiate de ropa —le dijo—. No quiero que cojas un resfriado.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung lo observó durante unos momentos fijamente, como si estuviera cavilando si hacer aquello que le había dicho o salir huyendo de allí lo más rápido posible y, aunque MinHo tuvo la sensación de que la primera intención del chico fue huir, finalmente asintió a sus palabras. MinHo le pasó el brazo por los hombros para atraerlo hacia sí y que cupieran mejor en el paraguas antes de echar a andar, subiendo los escalones que llevaban al portal del edificio, donde abrió la puerta para que JiSung entrase y después sacudió el paraguas, tratando de que este no goteara demasiado sobre el suelo del lugar. Cuando entró, se dio cuenta de que el menor ya había llegado hasta el ascensor y lo estaba esperando dentro, sujetando la desvencijada puerta con una mano para que ésta no se cerrase. Al meterse dentro del cubículo con él, se fijó en que ya había pulsado también el número de la planta a la que se dirigían y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro porque el chico había recordado la planta en la que se encontraba el piso a pesar de que hacía tanto tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar.</p><p> </p><p>            Sin volver a dirigirse una palabra siquiera, subieron en el ascensor y llegaron hasta el piso de MinHo, que introdujo la clave de su puerta para poder entrar, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada e indicándole a JiSung que cerrara la puerta rápido en cuanto entrara con un gesto de su mano. El chico no le cuestionó la premura, simplemente cerró la puerta tal y como le había sido indicado y se quitó los zapatos después. Con la puerta cerrada ya no había peligro de que ninguno de sus adorables gatos se escapara, así que, fue hacia el tendedero, donde colgó el paraguas, cogiendo de este mismo su sudadera gris, la más calentita que tenía, y después yendo a su habitación a por unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta para dárselos a JiSung y así se pudiera cambiar de ropa y no pillar un resfriado. Sacó también de su armario una toalla que no solía usar y unos calzoncillos que aún no había estrenado porque al final siempre se ponía los mismos cuatro de siempre. El chico se extrañó al no ver a ninguno de sus gatos sobre la cama o en su cuarto, pero supuso que estarían remoloneando en cualquier otro lugar del piso.</p><p> </p><p>            —Te traigo una toalla —comenzó a decir, cuando prácticamente no había salido de su habitación, pero aquel piso era pequeño y se escuchaba todo lo que dijeras en prácticamente cualquier lado, así que, no se molestó en empezar a hablar cuando tuviera al chico delante solo—, para que cuando te duches con agua caliente te puedas secar y ropa de recambio.</p><p> </p><p>            Cuando salió al salón, se encontró con que JiSung se encontraba en la entrada todavía, chorreando y goteando, agachado en el suelo y acariciando a Soonie, que estaba ronroneando y buscando más carantoñas del chico. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, Soonie seguía recordando a JiSung como si hubiera estado todos los días allí, en lugar de haber estado ausente los cinco anteriores años. Uno de sus miles de recuerdos con el chico apareció en su mente, mostrándolo con Soonie, a ambos super pequeñitos, conociéndose el uno al otro por primera vez en casa de sus padres. MinHo suspiró profundo después de aquel recuerdo familiar salido de la nada y aquello provocó que tanto Soonie como JiSung se giraran hacia él.</p><p> </p><p>            —No quería molestar —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa y caminando hacia JiSung—. Te traigo una toalla y ropa de recambio, puedes ducharte y usar toda el agua caliente que necesites, debes de estar congelado.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung acarició por última vez a Soonie y después se incorporó y tomó las cosas que MinHo le tendía, caminando hacia la puerta del baño y entrando a este, cerrando a sus espaldas justo después. También recordaba dónde se encontraba el baño. MinHo sacudió su cabeza, tratando de no pensar en nada de aquello y se agachó para acariciar a Soonie, que comenzaba a darle cabezazos en sus piernas mientras se paseaba entre ellas, maullándole como bienvenida. Se enfocó en Soonie unos momentos, en lugar de en el agua de la ducha que se escuchaba caer, en lugar de pensar en JiSung, en que estaba allí junto a él como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si no hubiera cambiado nada en todos esos años.</p><p> </p><p>            Después de un rato, se incorporó y fue hasta la cocina para echar comida y agua fresca en los cuencos de sus gatos, provocando con el ruido de las bolsas de la comida que tanto Doongie como Dori aparecieran rápidamente en el lugar, dispuestas las dos a comer, seguidas por Soonie, que también parecía tener hambre. MinHo se las quedó viendo comer unos minutos y después fue hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, ya que JiSung se la había mojado con su ropa empapada y sus lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung había aparecido tan repentinamente en su vida que no sabía cómo sentirse y estaba reaccionando como si estuviera con el piloto automático puesto, pero no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era realmente lo correcto. No sabía qué era lo que lo había llevado hasta allí, pero el chico parecía estar al borde de algún tipo de abismo y solo había podido pensar en él y había ido hasta su casa para encontrar algún consuelo, un consuelo que MinHo no sabía si le podía dar realmente o no porque su relación ya no era la misma que había sido años atrás. Ya no eran los mejores amigos, ya no eran como hermanos, ahora solo eran prácticamente unos extraños que tenían algunos recuerdos juntos de juventud, pero que habían seguido con sus respectivas vidas sin el otro en ellas. Aunque aquello fuera así… MinHo se sentía muy apegado al chico todavía y tenía el presentimiento de que cuanto más tiempo pasara en su piso, más apegado se sentiría y sentimientos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser acabarían amenazando con salir como si nada.</p><p> </p><p>            Unos pequeños golpes en su puerta lo alertaron de que JiSung ya había salido del baño y dejó de estar en sus pensamientos para prestar atención a la realidad. El chico ya se había cambiado de ropa, poniendose la suya, la sudadera gris le quedaba un poco grande, pero no tanto como la negra que había llevado hasta entonces; el pelo rubio quemado chorreando y goteando sobre el gorro de la sudadera y sus enormes gafas, ahora limpias, sobre su rostro que ahora tenía un tono rosado por el vapor del baño.</p><p> </p><p>            —¿Dónde pongo la ropa? —le preguntó, enseñándole el gurruño de ropa mojada que llevaba en sus brazos.</p><p>            —Dámela —murmuró él en respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo ya había terminado de cambiarse y su propia ropa estaba también por la habitación, así que la recogió antes de coger la que JiSung le tendía y después fue con ella en brazos hasta la lavadora, donde la metió toda con una toallita que separaba los colores, le echó el detergente y la puso a funcionar, sobresaltando a Doongie, que todavía se encontraba en la cocina comiendo. Doongie le dedicó una mirada asesina por el sobresalto y MinHo le sacó la lengua en respuesta. Después de aquello, pasó por el baño para coger una toalla pequeña y se dirigió hacia JiSung, colocándosela sobre la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>            —Para que te seques bien el pelo —le comentó.</p><p> </p><p>            Luego volvió a su habitación para recoger un par de cosas que había dejado por medio antes de salir para el trabajo a medio día porque no le había dado tiempo a hacer prácticamente nada más que ducharse y comer, después de pasarse la mañana fuera haciendo la compra. También tendría que recoger la cocina porque no había fregado los cacharros del almuerzo, pero eso lo haría después de la cena. La cena. MinHo supuso que JiSung se querría quedar a cenar, así que, salió al salón para preguntarle sobre ello, encontrando al chico sentado en su sofá, con la toalla olvidada sobre sus hombros y el pelo chorreando mientras jugaba con Doongie, que también lo había reconocido. MinHo se sintió un poco ofendido porque Doongie lo odiaba a él, pero siempre había adorado a JiSung y aquello era injusto porque era él el que le daba de comer y era su casa en la que vivía. Estaba muy indignado con aquella gata.</p><p> </p><p>            Sin embargo, MinHo no hizo nada con respecto a Doongie, después de todo, aquel bicho era desagradecido a más no poder, simplemente se acercó al sofá y se sentó tras JiSung, tomando la toalla entre sus manos y comenzando a secar el pelo del chico, quien se sobresaltó por la repentina acción en un primer instante, pero después se dejó hacer mientras seguía jugando con Doongie, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra durante todo el rato y MinHo solo volvió a hablar cuando después de terminar se levantó del sofá, dejó la toalla colgada en el baño para que se secara y salió de nuevo al salón.</p><p> </p><p>            —Supongo que tendrás hambre… ¿cenamos? —JiSung asintió, pero no dijo nada en respuesta—. Perfecto. Lávate las manos y ven a ayudarme.</p><p> </p><p>            Él mismo después de decir aquello se lavó las manos y después se metió en la cocina, abriendo la nevera para ver qué podía hacer con lo que había comprado aquella mañana. Nunca solía tener la nevera especialmente llena porque vivía allí solo, en el antiguo piso de sus abuelos, así que había sido una coincidencia grata que JiSung hubiera aparecido en su puerta justo el día que había hecho la compra y tenía un montón de comida fresca para cenar los dos. Normalmente después de una tarde de trabajo tan horrible como la que había tenido, habría cogido cualquier cosa de la nevera porque no tenía ganas de cocinar, pero aquella noche quería cocinar algo casero para JiSung, que probablemente no habría probado la comida casera en mucho tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>            Tenía algo de carne y verduras así que podía hacer <em>gochujang jjigae</em>, algo calentito para aquella noche que parecía que iba a seguir siendo lluviosa y fría de inicios de otoño. Tardaría un poco en estar todo hecho, pero se podía hacer sin problema con los ingredientes que tenía allí y era una comida que a JiSung le gustaba. JiSung llegó poco después, con las manos lavadas, a la cocina, mientras MinHo todavía estaba sacando todos los ingredientes que iba a necesitar, mirando una receta en su móvil porque hacía algo de tiempo que no cocinaba aquel plato.</p><p> </p><p>            —¿Te importa lavar y cortar las verduras? —le preguntó al chico cuando ya tenía todos los ingredientes preparados.</p><p>            —En absoluto —dijo y cogió todas las verduras y las llevó al fregadero mientras MinHo comenzó a hacer la salsa para el guiso y así poner en marcha la cena.</p><p> </p><p>            A medida que todo fue avanzando, ambos cayeron en un silencio cómodo, pero MinHo no pudo dejar de echarle un ojo al chico de vez en cuando para ver cómo iba con las tareas que le iba asignando por si tenía algún problema con ellas y no sabía cómo hacerlas. Él no era tampoco un experto cocinero, pero JiSung siempre que se había arrimado a la cocina anteriormente, las cosas habían acabado bastante mal, como aquella vez que le dejó el plástico puesto a la pizza congelada cuando la metió en el horno y provocó un estropicio —al menos se alegraba de que ahora supiera lo mínimo como para cortar verduras sin matarse—. Cuando ya estaba todo prácticamente terminado, solo quedaba que el guiso hirviera una última vez con todos los ingredientes, JiSung se dejó caer sobre la silla de la mesa de la cocina y, tras dejar escapar un profundo suspiro, volvió a hablar, rompiendo el silencio.</p><p> </p><p>            —¿No me vas a hacer ninguna pregunta? —le cuestionó.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo dejó la tapa de nuevo sobre el guiso y se volvió lentamente hacia JiSung, observándolo. La pregunta la había hecho como si no le importara lo que le fuera a contestar, pero MinHo podía ver perfectamente que estaba muerto de miedo por si él acababa haciéndole todas las preguntas que debía de hacerle. Obviamente, MinHo tenía muchísimas preguntas sobre muchas cosas, pero también sabía cómo debía tratar a JiSung y que sacarle las cosas con sacacorchos no iba a servir de nada, así que, negó con la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>            —No, no voy a hacerte ninguna pregunta porque sé que hablarás de ello cuando estés preparado —dijo, provocando que los expresivos ojos de JiSung se abrieran por la sorpresa que le había causado su respuesta—. Te gustaba comer <em>kimchi</em> con el <em>gochujang jjigae</em>, ¿no? —preguntó, cambiando de tema—. ¿Puedes coger un <em>tupper</em> con <em>kimchi</em> de la nevera?</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo se volvió hacia el guiso y trató de ignorar deliberadamente a JiSung hasta que terminara de cocinar. Por supuesto que tenía muchas preguntas para él y tenía muchísimas ganas de poder comenzar con un exhaustivo interrogatorio, pero tenía que contenerse para no hacerlo… de la misma forma que tenía que contenerse para no pasarse todo el rato abrazado al chico, queriendo protegerlo de cualquier mal que lo acosara. Siempre había sido así, siempre había tratado de proteger a JiSung de todo porque era el mayor y era su responsabilidad y aunque ambos habían crecido y habían tomado caminos completamente diferentes, en ciudades totalmente diferentes, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza nunca al chico y, ahora que lo tenía allí junto a él, todo lo que siempre había llevado dentro, todo lo que había sentido por JiSung, quería aflorar como si no hubieran pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto, como si aquella situación en la que se encontraban fuera la más común y cotidiana entre ellos. En ocasiones se odiaba a sí mismo… y aquella era una de esas situaciones.</p><p> </p><p>            Cuando la comida estuvo lista, ambos se sentaron a comer en la mesa de la cocina y lo hicieron en un silencio cómodo que solo era roto por el ruido que hacían las cucharas contra los platos o el de ellos masticando. Dori se les unió al festín, subiéndose a las piernas de MinHo y observando fijamente a JiSung, no sabiendo si acercarse a él o no porque era para ella una persona desconocida. No hacía más que año y medio que la había adoptado, así que, nunca antes se habían visto, no como Soonie o Doongie, que habían crecido con JiSung pululando a su alrededor y lo habían reconocido en cuanto había entrado por la puerta, a pesar de que hacía muchos años que no lo veían. Dori era la única que no lo había traicionado… pero sabiendo que JiSung siempre había tenido buena mano para los niños y para los animales, no tardaría mucho tampoco en hacerse amigo de Dori.</p><p> </p><p>            —Friego yo los platos.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung se ofreció a ello cuando acabaron de cenar y MinHo no se lo negó, simplemente lo ayudó a recoger un poco la cocina y después fue hacia el baño para buscar un cepillo de dientes para el chico en el armario. Se había comprado un pack de tres y hacía tiempo y sabía que al menos uno le debía de quedar, así que, puso patas arriba el armario hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Lo enjuagó bien y se lavó los dientes esperando a que JiSung terminara de fregar los platos. Una vez lo hizo y apareció por el salón, MinHo le enseñó que le había sacado el cepillo también para él y el chico se lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>            —¿Quieres ver alguna película? —le preguntó, mientras el chico estaba en el baño, haciendo que éste asomara la cabeza y con el cepillo todavía en la boca, le contestara.</p><p>            —¿Tienes por ahí Parasite? Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de verla.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo se extrañó no por la petición de la película, sino por la aclaración sobre no haber podido verla. Aquello le indicó que no había debido tener ningún tipo de tiempo libre en el último año y algo, porque prácticamente todo Corea del Sur y medio mundo habían visto la película. El trabajo de <em>idol </em>realmente era demasiado sacrificado y MinHo estaba seguro de que la aparición de JiSung en su casa se debía a algo relacionado con aquello. No obstante, no dijo nada, y solo buscó la película para que la pudieran ver sin problema aquella noche. Sin embargo, apenas habían apagado las luces y se habían acomodado para ver la película con sus tres gatos rodeándolos en el sofá, también acomodados, cuando en las primeras escenas, MinHo escuchó cómo JiSung comenzaba a llorar.</p><p> </p><p>            —¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, preocupado.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung no contestó de inmediato. No podría haberlo hecho de todas formas porque las lágrimas no lo dejaban casi ni respirar correctamente, así que, MinHo simplemente esperó pacientemente hasta que el chico se calmara lo suficiente como para poder hablar, alargándole pañuelos desechables cada vez que acababa con uno empapado en lágrimas y mocos. La película seguía avanzando, como ruido de fondo, mientras su atención estaba totalmente puesta en JiSung y el llanto desconsolado del chico iba remitiendo poco a poco hasta que no fue más que un sollozo lo que quedó.</p><p> </p><p>            —Lo siento… —fue lo primero que dijo el chico—. Por… toda esta escena… —añadió, probablemente al ver la expresión confusa que MinHo había mostrado en su rostro—. Lloro demasiado…</p><p>            —Nunca se llora demasiado, ni poco —comentó él en respuesta—. Se llora justo lo que cada uno necesita para desahogarse —JiSung cogió otro de los pañuelos que le tendía—. Ahora dime qué te ha sucedido para llorar, porque algo ha debido pasar.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung se sonó los mocos, escondiendo su rostro tras el pañuelo de papel mientras parecía pensarse cómo comenzar y después le pidió con un gesto de la mano que le alargara directamente la caja de los pañuelos. MinHo se la tendió y él cogió un par más para secarse las últimas lágrimas que seguían escapando de sus ojos, antes de volver a hablar, de forma seria, pero sin mirar en ningún momento a la persona que se encontraba ante él.</p><p> </p><p>            —¿Recuerdas cuándo me fui de la ciudad? —le preguntó.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo asintió. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Cuando JiSung se marchó hacia la capital, cinco años antes, persiguiendo el sueño de su vida después de que sus padres le dieran vía libre para hacerlo al acabar el instituto. El día que despidió al chico en la estación de autobuses, fue uno de los días más miserables de su vida, porque durante todo el tiempo había querido llorar, pero se había prometido despedirlo con una sonrisa, porque por mucho que le doliera no poder verlo o estar con él todos los días, JiSung se iba para cumplir su sueño y él no tenía ningún derecho a llorar, a mostrar lo desconsolado que se sentía en realidad, porque era un buen amigo que debía de alegrarse por las cosas que hacían felices a su amigo… aunque en la realidad, MinHo hubiera querido decirle antes de que se fuera que lo quería, que estaba enamorado de él y que no lo dejara, que no se alejara de él, que se quedara en Gimpo, a su lado. Pero MinHo nunca había sido egoísta y, a pesar de que por dentro él se estuviera sintiendo como si una apisonadora estuviera maltratando su corazón, simplemente lo había despedido con la mayor de sus sonrisas y le había deseado toda la suerte del mundo.</p><p> </p><p>            —En ese momento estaba ilusionado por poder cumplir con mi parte del trato, cumplir mi sueño y hacer lo que me gustaba —continuó JiSung, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Pero después de estos años he perdido esa ilusión, estoy cansado… frustrado… estresado… —cada una de aquellas palabras fue acompañada por un suspiro profundo del chico—. La forma en la que mi sueño ha derivado a ser mi peor pesadilla me asusta de sobremanera y lo único que ahora mismo quiero es no volver jamás… quiero dejarlo todo, volver a casa… descansar de verdad, regresar a mi antigua vida y borrar los últimos años de mi cabeza, como si solo fueran un mal sueño que al despertar no pudiera recordar —JiSung volvió a inspirar profundamente y, durante unos momentos se calló, MinHo no supo si esperando una reacción por su parte o simplemente para reordenar sus palabras en su mente antes de seguir—. Este es el único fin de semana que he tenido libre en los últimos tres años y lo único que quiero hacer es desaparecer y no volver jamás.</p><p> </p><p>            Después de aquello, volvió a sonarse los mocos y MinHo por fin encajó las piezas que le faltaban en aquel rompecabezas caótico que había aparecido en su puerta horas antes en forma de JiSung. Su vida como <em>idol</em> no era fácil, menos cuando él mismo junto a sus otros dos compañeros de grupo eran los que preparaban sus canciones y cuando además a veces tenían una agenda tan apretada que apenas dormían —MinHo sabía todo aquello porque, aunque después de que JiSung hubiera dejado de contestarle a sus mensajes, él había querido sabiendo qué era de su vida y había visto algunos programas y entrevistas en los que ellos habían hablado sobre aquello—. Por eso, no era de extrañar que lo quisiera mandar todo a la mierda y por eso no le extrañaba que, con aquello en mente, hubiera acudido a él en lugar de ir a casa de sus padres, porque si éstos se enteraban de sus intenciones, lo llevarían a rastras a Seúl otra vez.</p><p> </p><p>            —Aquí puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites —fue lo único que MinHo pudo decir después de que JiSung le hubiera explicado todo aquello—. Sabes que no voy a decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer con tu vida y no voy a juzgarte por la decisión que tomes, así que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras mientras piensas qué hacer.</p><p>            —Muchas gracias —dijo JiSung, en apenas un susurro.</p><p>            —No hace falta que las des —respondió—. Ahora, creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a dormir. Dormir seguro que te viene bien —añadió, viendo cómo la película estaba en sus escenas finales y habían pasado prácticamente todo el tiempo que ésta duraba, hablando.</p><p>            —Vale… —murmuró el menor.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo se levantó del sofá y quitó la película porque ninguno de los dos la había visto al final y apagó la televisión, después, le indicó a JiSung que lo siguiera hasta la habitación. Los gatos también los siguieron hasta el único cuarto del pequeño piso y acabaron llegando antes que ellos al lugar incluso, tumbándose en la cama de MinHo como siempre hacían, para echarse a dormir también. A él nunca le había importado que durmieran a su lado y a JiSung tampoco le había importado anteriormente, cuando se había quedado en su casa a dormir y tenían que compartir habitación y cama, tanto en la casa de sus padres, como en aquella casa cuando MinHo se mudó a ella, así que, supuso que los gatos no le darían mala noche… porque JiSung se quedaría allí solo aquella noche, MinHo no dormiría con él.</p><p> </p><p>            Abrió el armario lo primero nada más entrar en la habitación y se sacó para él una de las mantas que no estaba usando. La calefacción central de aquel viejo edificio se había estropeado el año pasado a finales de la temporada fría y ahora que comenzaba de nuevo el frío todavía no estaba arreglada, pero como no hacía demasiado frío tampoco todavía por las noches, imaginaba que con una manta estaría bien para dormir en el sofá.</p><p> </p><p>            —Quédate tú con la cama —le dijo en cuanto sacó la manta del armario, girándose hacia JiSung—. Hoy necesitas descansar bien, yo estaré bien en el sofá, es cómodo.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo vio cómo el chico abría la boca para protestar, pero simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa antes de emprender el camino de vuelta hacia el salón, cerrando la puerta de su habitación al salir, no dejándole espacio a JiSung para las protestas. Estaba claro que no iban a dormir juntos esa noche. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo habían hecho y su relación había cambiado por completo, ninguno de los dos era la misma persona que cuando JiSung, todavía en el instituto, se apalancaba en aquel antiguo piso junto a él la mayoría de los fines de semana para jugar o hacer el idiota juntos. Todo había cambiado… excepto quizás los sentimientos de MinHo por JiSung.</p><p> </p><p>            Negó con la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en ello, estirando la manta sobre el sofá y colocando los cojines a modo de almohada para estar lo más cómodo posible. Era mejor que no pensara en el chico que se encontraba en la otra habitación, tras la puerta y simplemente se echara a dormir.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo apagó las luces del salón y se tumbó en el sofá, moviéndose varias veces hasta encontrar una postura decente y después cogió el móvil de donde lo había dejado horas atrás para mirarlo por primera vez desde que había encontrado a JiSung en las escaleras del bloque de pisos. No tenía mucho tampoco, un par de notificaciones en <em>twitter</em>, otro par en <em>kakao</em> y algunos <em>likes</em> en <em>instagram</em>, en la última foto que había subido, no es que fuera alguien demasiado sociable o tuviera mucha gente siguiéndolo en las redes, como HyunJin, así que, tampoco era raro que apenas le llegaran notificaciones. Con aquello en mente, y tratando de no pensar por nada del mundo en JiSung, MinHo se arrebujó en la manta y se preparó para dormir, cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondo una y otra vez para calmarse lentamente.</p><p> </p><p>            Y no tuvo mucho éxito tratando de dormir.</p><p> </p><p>            Tampoco es que estuviera mucho rato tratándolo porque la puerta de su habitación se abrió cerca de una hora después de que se echara a dormir, apareciendo por ella JiSung, caminando lentamente y con mucho cuidado en la oscuridad, como si tuviera miedo de tropezarse con algo o de despertarlo a él. MinHo quiso hacerse el dormido, pero en el fondo sabía que si el menor seguía despierto y había salido de la habitación era porque necesitaba algo de él.</p><p> </p><p>            —¿Estás despierto? —le preguntó JiSung, en apenas un susurro.</p><p>            —Estoy despierto —respondió en el mismo tono de voz.</p><p>            —No puedo dormir.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo quiso responderle que él tampoco podía hacerlo porque, aunque había cogido una manta gorda, aquella noche hacía más fresco del habitual, porque no estaba cómodo en aquel sofá a pesar de que había cogido la mejor postura y porque, en realidad, al tratar de dejar su mente en blanco, ésta de forma inevitable volvía a pensar en JiSung y nada de aquello lo dejaba dormir.</p><p> </p><p>            —Debes de estar cansado —dijo en su lugar—, tienes que dormir y aprovechar ahora que puedes.</p><p>            —Pero… me siento solo —murmuró el chico—, y no puedo dormir porque no dejo de pensar… —MinHo lo escuchó suspirar profundamente—. Ven conmigo a la cama…</p><p>            —Estoy bien aquí, no te preocupes —le contestó—. ¿Quieres que te haga alguna tila o algo para que puedas dormir mejor?</p><p>            —No… —murmuró JiSung—. Solo necesito que me abraces… como antes…</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras y cómo sus pulmones dejaban de contener aire, pero tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar y, sobre todo, recordarse que aquello que JiSung no significaba más que lo que significaba. Que lo abrazara como cuando eran niños para que pudiera dormir después de alguna pesadilla. Nada más y nada menos. No obstante, ambos habían dejado de ser niños hacía demasiado tiempo y, sobre todo, llevaban demasiado tiempo siendo más que unos extraños. Por mucho que le importase el bienestar de JiSung y por mucho que en aquellos momentos se estuviera encargando de ello teniéndolo en casa, MinHo no podía permitirse algo como aquello.</p><p> </p><p>            —No puedo ir a la cama contigo —le dijo, de la forma más suave que pudo, para no herir sus sentimientos.</p><p>            —Entonces dormiré contigo en el sofá —respondió JiSung.</p><p> </p><p>            Después de aquello, se acercó al sofá y levantó la manta que envolvía a MinHo, tratando de meterse junto a él en el estrecho hueco de los asientos del mueble. Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y, sabiendo que JiSung no se iba a detener hasta conseguir lo que se proponía, el mayor finalmente claudicó.</p><p> </p><p>            —Está bien, está bien —le dijo—. Vamos a la cama a dormir.</p><p> </p><p>            En la penumbra en la que se encontraba la habitación, MinHo pudo ver cómo los ojos de JiSung brillaron después de escuchar sus palabras, pero simplemente se lo quitó de la cabeza y se levantó del sofá, llevándose la manta con él y caminando hacia la habitación. Aprovechando que los gatos se habían quitado de encima de la cama, probablemente al darse cuenta de que no era MinHo el ocupante, sino JiSung, echó la manta sobre la que ya tenía en la cama y se metió en ella, quedándose en una esquina para ocupar el mínimo espacio posible y, sobre todo, para que su cuerpo se rozara lo mínimo posible con el de JiSung. No obstante, el menor, como siempre, tenía otros planes para él, ya que, nada más meterse en la cama lo cogió por sorpresa y lo giró sobre el colchón, para que ambos quedaran cara a cara. Después de eso, se abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo, encajándose contra éste como si hubiera nacido para caber perfectamente entre sus brazos y murmuró un “buenas noches” apenas audible.</p><p> </p><p>            El rápido latido del corazón de MinHo, en cambio, podía ser escuchado a kilómetros de distancia… pero supuso que JiSung no lo escuchaba porque nada más abrazarlo con fuerza, su respiración se había hecho lenta y regular, se había quedado dormido casi al instante. MinHo tardó en hacerlo. Su mente completamente llena de pensamientos sobre el chico que se encontraba entre sus brazos en su cama, que olía como su champú favorito y al que quería como nunca había querido a nadie, a pesar de que todos aquellos años hubieran pasado entre ambos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saturday cozy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>            MinHo se despertó en un lío de piernas, brazos y gatos sobre él, que no lo dejaban moverse y casi ni respirar. Generalmente, le gustaba ser un poco perezoso por las mañanas, levantarse poco a poco, acariciar a los gatos que todavía medio dormidos siempre estaban mimosos, mirar un rato el móvil por si tenía mensajes nuevos y ver las noticias importantes de la mañana y moverse a la velocidad de una tortuga para después quedarse sentado mirando a la nada, parpadeando una y otra vez hasta que por fin se decidía a salir de la cama… no obstante, aquel día, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse de la cama, saliendo con cuidado de allí para no despertar a nadie, pero haciéndolo de todos modos porque habría sido una obra del ninja más renombrado salir de ese lío de brazos, piernas y gatos que lo envolvía sin despertarlos.</p><p> </p><p>            —Mmmm… —protestó JiSung, abriendo levemente uno de sus ojos, aunque no mucho, porque su cara estaba completamente hinchada.</p><p>            —Sigue durmiendo —le contestó, acercando su mano por impulso hasta el ya de por sí revuelto pelo del menor para revolverlo un poco más—. Voy a preparar el desayuno.</p><p>            —Mmmm… —volvió a murmurar el chico, acomodándose en la cama, que ahora tenía solo para él.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto porque JiSung siempre había sido adorable, pero medio dormido o con sueño, sus niveles de adorabilidad subían hasta el infinito. Sin embargo, la sonrisa abandonó pronto su rostro cuando se recordó a sí mismo que, aunque aquel que tenía seguía siendo JiSung, no era la persona que él había conocido todo aquel tiempo y que había cambiado mucho en los años que no habían estado en contacto. JiSung había crecido un montón desde que se fue, al menos diez centímetros, pero seguía siendo más bajito que él, además, su cuerpo se estaba moldeando por el trabajo en el gimnasio, aunque este simplemente fuera para mantenerse en buena forma y no para desarrollar músculos. No obstante, aunque JiSung se había hecho mayor y más grande, a MinHo en aquellos momentos no le podía parecer más pequeño y débil. JiSung siempre había sido algo sensible, sus sentimientos siempre habían estado a flor de piel y había habido veces en las que las cosas lo superaban y no podía más, sobre todo cuando estaba en época de exámenes, se esforzaba por hacerlo bien y al final nada salía como él quería, pero nunca había llegado a estar como se lo había encontrado el día anterior, en aquel estado tan caótico y con los ánimos por los suelos. A pesar de que ante las cámaras mostrara que se encontraba perfectamente y sonreía a todo el mundo, estaba completamente claro que no era así y no sabía cómo las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor no lo habían podido ver cuando para él estaba tan claro.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo salió de sus pensamientos cuando una bola peluda rozó su pie y volvió a la realidad para encontrarse a Dori dándole un cabezazo contra su pierna derecha pidiendo atención. El chico le dedico una sonrisa a su mascota y le agradeció mentalmente el desvío de atención mientras se agachaba para cogerla en brazos y darle unos cuantos de arrechuchos y besos hasta que se escapó de sus brazos, completamente harta de su atención, saltando sobre la cama y tendiéndose a lo largo para descansar de nuevo. Viendo que tanto Soonie como Doongie también estaban más en el mundo de los sueños que en el de la realidad, habiendo ignorado por completo que él se hubiera salido de la cama a pesar de que se habían despertado por el movimiento durante un instante, decidió que allí no tenía realmente nada que hacer y salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.</p><p> </p><p>            Dejó que el agua de la ducha se llevara todos sus pensamientos, buscando que su mente se quedara en paz y tranquila durante unos momentos al menos, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en JiSung, en que JiSung ahora se encontraba allí junto a él en lugar de en Seúl y en que parecía haber acabado allí simplemente porque necesitaba un lugar seguro donde escapar de todo y solo había podido pensar en él a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.</p><p> </p><p>            Tras la ducha, preparar el desayuno fue su prioridad porque su estómago le pidió comida mientras se ponía unos calzoncillos del tendedero, un chándal negro y una camiseta verde fosforito. No tenía nada para hacer un desayuno tradicional y nutritivo porque nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a eso de ponerse a cocinar de madrugada un festín viviendo solo y simplemente teniendo alguna que otra visita muy de vez en cuando, pero tenía pan para tostadas, zumos de varios sabores, cereales y leche, así que con eso era más que suficiente para alimentarlos bien hasta la hora de comer —y si les daba hambre, siempre tenía cosas para picar en uno de los armarios de la cocina, así que, no pasaba nada—. Mientras estaba terminando de preparar las cosas, por la puerta apareció JiSung, cargando a Soonie mientras Doongie y Dori le daban cabezazos en las piernas para que también les diera un poco de amor y cariño.</p><p> </p><p>            —Me siento traicionado —murmuró, señalando a sus mascotas—. Desde que has llegado no me hacen ni caso.</p><p>            —Buenos días —respondió JiSung, en cambio, obviando sus palabras, con la voz todavía tomada por el sueño—. Huele bien.</p><p>            —Suelta al gato, lávate las manos y la cara y a comer —le dijo.</p><p>            —Sí, señor —respondió el chico, como si le estuviera hablando a un cargo del ejército.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo acabó poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras JiSung dejaba a Soonie en el suelo y acariciaba un par de veces a Doongie y Dori con una sonrisa enorme y adormilada antes de salir de la cocina hacia el baño y lavarse concienzudamente para poder desayunar. MinHo aprovechó para rellenarles a sus gatos de comida y agua sus platos para que también comieran y, cuando JiSung volvió a la cocina, se sentaron a comer. No se dedicaron más palabras que las necesarias cuando alguno necesitaba algo que no alcanzaba en la mesa para que el otro se lo pasara, demasiado temprano para poder tener una conversación coherente, así que, desayunaron en relativo silencio y recogieron los platos también sin hablar demasiado. Solo cuando se sentaron en el sofá, después de todo, el menor ya mucho más despierto, rompió aquel cómodo silencio para tratar de mantener una conversación con él.</p><p> </p><p>            —¿Qué sueles hacer los sábados por la mañana? —le preguntó.</p><p>           —Mmmm… depende de si tengo turno o no en la cafetería y de a qué hora lo tengo —contestó, sin saber exactamente qué decir porque la pregunta le había pillado desprevenido. No se había esperado que JiSung quisiera saber qué era de su vida los sábados por la mañana—. A veces estoy en la cafetería, otras veces duermo, otras pongo lavadoras con la ropa de la semana, otras voy a hacer alguna compra —enumeró—. En alguna ocasión he ido a ensayar o a dar alguna clase a la academia, aunque no es lo que más he hecho.</p><p>            —¿Sigues bailando? —preguntó JiSung, sus ojos grandes y redondos brillando con interés.</p><p>            —No con frecuencia —contestó—. Tiene que haber un concurso o algo en el que a HyunJin y a mí nos interese participar y tengamos tiempo libre para prepararlo.</p><p>            —Imagino que habréis ganado un montón porque sois buenísimos —comentó el chico—. Seguro que después de los concursos os llegan muchas agencias interesadas en vosotros, para que os dediquéis profesionalmente.</p><p>            —Con bastante frecuencia —confirmó MinHo—, pero… aunque seamos buenos en esto, dedicarnos profesionalmente no es algo que queramos.</p><p>            —Recuerdo que siempre lo decíais —murmuró JiSung, jugando con sus dedos, mirando a la nada, sin mirar realmente—. A veces os preguntaba si queríais venir conmigo cuando me preparaba para las audiciones y todas las veces decíais que no.</p><p> </p><p>            A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años de aquello, de las veces en las que JiSung se iba a la capital con sus padres a hacer audiciones para todas las empresas de <em>idols </em>que se encontraba y siempre les preguntaba a él y a HyunJin antes de ir si querían acompañarlo y probar suerte porque bailaban de lujo y, además, eran guapos, MinHo podía recordar todas y cada una de ellas como si hubieran sucedido ayer. Habían sido muchas y en todas ambos le habían dicho que no se presentarían a audiciones porque no creían que fuera lo mejor. Ellos se divertían bailando, se desestresaban con ello de cualquier cosa que les sucediera a diario y eran felices teniendo el baile a su disposición cada vez que lo necesitaran. Dedicarse profesionalmente a ello lo habría convertido en una obligación y su fuente de diversión y relax se habría tornado su principal fuente de estrés y aquello era algo que siempre habían tenido claro que no querían. JiSung, en cambio, siempre había querido dedicarse a ello, ser <em>idol</em>, convertir su rap y sus letras en algo que todo el mundo pudiera escuchar. Lo había tenido claro desde que descubrió que se le daba bien y que con un poco de esfuerzo y de guía, podía ser alguien en el mundo de la música y tanto MinHo como HyunJin, lo habían apoyado en ello e incluso habían ayudado a convencer a sus padres para que lo llevaran a las audiciones, ya que no lo dejaban viajar a Seúl solo mientras estaba en el instituto. Viendo al JiSung actual, no obstante, cansado de lo que siempre había sido su sueño, le ocasionaba el pensamiento de qué hubiera pasado si simplemente se hubiera dedicado a ello como HyunJin y él al baile, de forma esporádica y para olvidar los problemas de sus vidas. Cómo de diferente hubieran sido sus vidas si JiSung se hubiera quedado allí en Gimpo.</p><p> </p><p>            —Te acompañamos a una —dijo, tratando de alejar su mente de aquello.</p><p>            —Y me preguntaron al menos trescientas veces quiénes eran los dos chicos guapos que venían conmigo y por qué no entraban para hacer la audición —replicó JiSung, sonriendo al recordar aquella anécdota.</p><p> </p><p>            Las continuas audiciones habían marcado el último año de JiSung en el instituto, el único año que MinHo no había estado con él y con HyunJin, ya que se había graduado el año anterior —realmente era dos años mayor que sus dos amigos, pero había tenido que repetir su último año tras caerse por las escaleras y romperse la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo. Tras meses de recuperación en el hospital y de constantes citas de rehabilitación, MinHo había acabado perdiendo el curso de una manera irremediable—, así que, JiSung aprovechaba cuando terminaba las clases en el instituto para ensayar allí. En el edificio cada vez iban quedando menos y menos personas porque sobre todo eran personas mayores que iban muriendo o que se iban a vivir con sus hijos, por lo que ensayaba sin molestar a nadie con la música y, aunque MinHo trabajara, JiSung aparecía por allí porque sabía la clave para entrar al piso. Cuando se hartaba de ensayar, jugaban o hacían el idiota juntos hasta que JiSung tenía que volver a su casa.</p><p> </p><p>            Aquella visita, en algunos términos, le recordaba a aquella época porque parecía que no había cambiado y que habían vuelto a ser adolescentes que no sabían nada de lo que les deparaba el futuro, con muchos sueños y mucha ilusión por éste. Le recordaba a la época en la que su corazón latía fuertemente cada vez que se encontraba a solas con JiSung y no podía dejar de mirar sus labios cuando le hablaba, como estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. MinHo se había sentido así por JiSung durante bastante tiempo, pero al final no había dado el paso para que su relación cambiara, teniendo miedo de que cambiara, pero para mal y dejaran de hablarse y se distanciaran. Aquello había ocurrido, aunque MinHo jamás hubiera dicho nada sobre cómo se sentía y él solo había tratado de seguir su vida, no queriendo que sus sentimientos por JiSung se descontrolaran y buscando alguna que otra persona con la que estar para olvidarlo. Y, sin embargo, allí estaban, años después y con el mismo problema, su corazón latiendo fuerte al tener al menor cerca y, sobre todo, el recuerdo vívido del pasado común en el que sus sentimientos habían sido fuertes por él.</p><p> </p><p>            —Recuerdo también que a veces me iba con vosotros a la sala donde ensayabais porque tenía un espejo grande y podía practicar expresiones —continuó JiSung, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Después de eso siempre nos íbamos a comer pizza, en vez de volver a casa directamente.</p><p>—Cierto —respondió MinHo, obviando todo aquello que estaba sintiendo en su interior—. HyunJin siempre protestaba porque se tenía que montar en un bus diferente para volver a casa y no podía seguir las conversaciones con nosotros.</p><p>            —Y cuando te mudaste aquí decía que se alegraba porque los tres teníamos que coger diferentes autobuses y podíamos seguir hablando en el chat.</p><p>            —También se molestaba cuando se enteraba que habías pasado el fin de semana aquí y no lo habíamos llamado para que viniera —añadió MinHo—, aunque cada vez que lo avisábamos siempre decía que no podía venir.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung rio y su risa reverberó en el lugar, tal y como lo había hecho varios años atrás, cuando se había mudado allí después de terminar el instituto y el chico se quedaba algunos fines de semana. La situación en la que se encontraba, le recordaba irremediablemente al pasado, aquel pasado que habían compartido y le recordaba demasiado a cuando JiSung volvía de Seúl todavía siendo<em> trainee</em> y pasaba algún día con él, contándole cómo eran las cosas en la empresa, las tareas que tenía que hacer y las clases. El chico solía volver una vez al mes, después de realizar la evaluación mensual y conseguir la oportunidad de seguir en la empresa, cuando le daban varios días libres, pero cuando sus opciones para debutar se volvieron más serias, dejó de volver todos los meses y solo lo hizo en un par de ocasiones antes de su debut. Después de debutar, JiSung solo había vuelto a casa en Año Nuevo y <em>Chuseok</em> y en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones había tenido tiempo para ver a MinHo, incluso cuando él mismo pasaba las fiestas con sus padres y vivían en al lado. JiSung había dejado de contestar a sus mensajes y se había alejado de su vida y MinHo había tratado de olvidar que una vez había tenido un amigo que ahora era una estrella de la música, un amigo que había hecho latir su corazón con celeridad, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora, mientras los recuerdos se abrían paso en su mente.</p><p> </p><p>            —Cuando volvía de Seúl también solía quedarme aquí una noche, antes o después de visitar a mis padres —comentó JiSung, compartiendo aquellos recuerdos de ambos que tanto se parecían al presente.</p><p>            —Hasta que dejaste de hacerlo… —murmuró MinHo, más para sí mismo que para que el menor lo escuchara.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por sus palabras y MinHo supo que había dicho aquello en voz alta y que probablemente había sonado a reproche. En su momento había entendido perfectamente que éste no volviera a casa, siempre había querido aquella vida y tenía que esforzarse por cumplir su sueño, por conseguir su debut, por eso, volver a casa y ver a sus amigos no era lo prioritario en su vida. Y, tras el debut, contestar mensajes cuando el cansancio de una agenda tras otra cada día del año, tampoco lo debía haber sido. En Seúl tenía nuevas amistades, era normal que al final se fuera distanciando de sus amigos de la infancia, de MinHo… le había dolido, por supuesto, le seguía doliendo y, en el fondo, le gustaría reprocharle aquello y pedirle explicaciones porque él no había querido que su relación se cortara. Y, sin embargo, no lo había hecho y no creía que fuera lo mejor hacerlo en aquellos momentos… pero ya era tarde, ya había dicho aquello, y la expresión del rostro de JiSung había cambiado por completo.</p><p> </p><p>            El silencio se hizo en la habitación y MinHo podía escuchar hasta la sangre bombear en su cabeza rápidamente. Su mente iba a toda velocidad, pensando en qué podía decir para arreglar aquello o en las consecuencias de lo que acababa de decir. No era más que la verdad, pero JiSung estaba inestable emocionalmente, por eso había ido hasta su casa, aunque su relación había sido nula en los últimos tiempos, porque podía confiar en que MinHo lo acogería sin hacer preguntas y, sobre todo, sin echarle en cara nada. No debía haber dicho aquello.</p><p> </p><p>            —Lo siento… —murmuró JiSung, con su cabeza gacha, antes de que él pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos y decir algo para que el chico no se sintiera mal—. Lo siento muchísimo.</p><p>            —No… yo no… —trató de explicarse, pero el menor negó con su cabeza y siguió hablando.</p><p>            —Sé que no tengo excusa por lo que he estado haciendo —continuó—. No hay ninguna excusa válida para dejar de contestarle a mi mejor amigo, para dejar de verlo, para prácticamente hacer como si nunca hubiera existido en mi vida… no tengo ninguna excusa… —JiSung se mordió el labio inferior—. Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y simplemente te dejé a un lado…</p><p>            —JiSung…</p><p>            —No… yo… —el chico suspiró profundamente—. Te debo al menos una explicación… aunque sea una excusa barata…</p><p>            —No hace falta —replicó MinHo, provocando que JiSung alzara su cabeza de nuevo y lo mirara, con ojos vidriosos—, de verdad que no hace falta, no quería decir eso, no quería reprocharte nada.</p><p>            —Tienes derecho a querer reprochármelo todo —murmuró el menor—. Yo… simplemente al principio no tenía tiempo para nada y solo iba de agenda en agenda, a veces se me olvidaba hasta comer y ni siquiera dormía más que una o dos horas al día… así que realmente no hablaba con nadie —JiSung volvió a suspirar y apretó los labios en una fina línea, tratando por todos los medios de no llorar—. No hablaba ni con mis padres, que me tenían que llamar para ver si de verdad estaba vivo o lo que veían por la tele era un espectro o algo —comentó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa triste—. Al final, no contestar en días se convirtió en no contestar durante semanas o durante meses… cuando veía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te había contestado a algún mensaje, simplemente me sentía mal y no sabía cómo volver a hablar contigo… no sabía siquiera si querías volver a hablar conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>            Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de JiSung y MinHo no pudo dejarlo correr más. Se acercó al chico más y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sin decir nada porque no sabía realmente qué podía decirle, solo demostrándole de aquella forma que estaba allí junto a él ahora y que era lo único que en realidad importaba. JiSung se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo también, encajando su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, pasando sus manos por su cintura y aferrándose a su camiseta mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. MinHo sintió cómo su corazón se hacía añicos porque lo último que había querido nunca era hacer daño a JiSung y se lo había hecho con aquel comentario, incluso cuando, en el fondo, sabía perfectamente que, si el chico había acabado cortando su relación, debía haber sido por algo. No le guardaba rencor, le había dolido, muchísimo, pero no le guardaba rencor, menos cuando le acababa de explicar el motivo por el cual lo había hecho.</p><p> </p><p>            No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron de aquella forma, no contó los segundos, ni los minutos, ni las horas. Tampoco es que le importara. Lo único que le importaba en aquellos momentos era que JiSung volviera a sentirse bien y absolutamente nada más.</p><p> </p><p>            Solo se separaron cuando MinHo sintió roces en sus pies de alguno de sus gatos y después escuchó maullidos de los tres, pidiendo atención. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que sus gatos tenían hambre porque era la hora del almuerzo y por eso maullaban.</p><p> </p><p>            —¿Qué quieres de comer? —le preguntó a JiSung—. ¿Quieres comer fuera?</p><p> </p><p>            El chico se tomó unos momentos para responder, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, de haber estado llorando todo aquel rato y con algunas lágrimas que todavía se escapaban de sus ojos, lágrimas que se secó con la manga de la sudadera.</p><p> </p><p>            —Preferiría no salir a comer fuera —dijo finalmente—. Me escapé del piso como si fuera un ladrón, escondiéndome y esquivando a todo el mundo que me podría reconocer, con la gorra calada hasta los ojos, gafas de sol y una mascarilla… no sé si alguna de las fans locas que vigilan el apartamento me ha seguido hasta aquí, pero la verdad tampoco quiero comprobarlo, así que, si podemos comer aquí, sería perfecto.</p><p>            —Nada de comer fuera entonces —respondió MinHo, esbozando una sonrisa lo más cálida posible para hacer sentir bien a JiSung—. Yo no tengo ganas de cocinar ahora mismo, así que, podemos pedir algo. Elige lo que más te apetezca, corre de mi cuenta.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo le dio su móvil a JiSung, con la aplicación de entrega a domicilio de comida abierta y total libertad de elegir el menú de ambos para que se entretuviera con ello en lugar de martirizarse con otros pensamientos, mientras él iba a ponerles el almuerzo a los gatos a la cocina. Para cuando terminó y volvió al salón, JiSung ya había pedido la comida y se estaba haciendo <em>selfies</em> con su móvil, probando los filtros de una de sus aplicaciones. MinHo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa antes de volver con él al sofá para hacerse fotos con él, algo que llevaban sin hacer demasiado tiempo, mientras esperaban a que la comida llegase. De esta forma, el tiempo se les pasó volando y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, el repartidor llamó a la puerta, llevando la comida. MinHo abrió y pagó mientras JiSung organizaba la mesa en la cocina para comer la comida china que había pedido y, una vez estuvo todo listo, almorzaron hablando un poco de todo y de nada, sin entrar en ningún tema en profundidad, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. MinHo había echado mucho de menos aquello y casi podía jurar que JiSung también.</p><p> </p><p>            Cuando terminaron de comer, MinHo se encargó de recoger las cosas y JiSung se fue al sofá de nuevo, junto con sus gatos, para jugar con ellos y dejar que se le subieran encima para acariciarlos. O al menos esa había sido su intención, porque cuando MinHo salió de la cocina, el chico estaba tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo plácidamente, con los gatos enroscados en diferentes zonas del sofá y del cuerpo de JiSung, también dormidos. MinHo no pudo contener la sonrisa en sus labios y tampoco pudo contener las ganas de hacerles una foto para el recuerdo.</p><p> </p><p>            Después de aquello, sin querer molestar a JiSung ni a Soonie, Doongie y Dori, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era poner una lavadora con la ropa de la semana y la ropa empapada del chico que dormía en su sofá, mientras le hacía una llamada de auxilio a HyunJin, para que lo cubriera aquella tarde en la cafetería en la que ambos trabajaban, porque no creía que fuera lo mejor dejar a JiSung allí solo para salir de casa dentro de una hora y no volver hasta pasada la hora de la cena, no tenía corazón para hacer aquello. Por ese motivo, cogió toda la ropa que necesitaba lavar y se metió en la cocina, cerrando la puerta para no molestar, poniendo la lavadora y buscando el contacto de su amigo en el teléfono.</p><p> </p><p>           —¿Qué quieres? —fue lo primero que dijo HyunJin al contestar, después de un par de tonos—. Si me llamas es porque quieres algo, así que suéltalo y no des rodeos.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo puso los ojos en blanco ante la voz de hastío del chico, a pesar de que éste no pudiera verlo en aquellos momentos. No tenía pensado tampoco darle muchas vueltas al asunto porque la cosa estaba clara, esa tarde no podía ir a trabajar y HyunJin era la persona a la que más fácil le podía cambiar el turno, si éste se negaba, tendría que llamar a SeungMin, otro de sus compañeros en la cafetería, pero a él le tendría que poner alguna excusa barata porque no le podría contar lo que realmente sucedía… y tampoco tenía asegurado que el chico le fuera a cambiar el turno.</p><p> </p><p>            —Necesito que me cambies el turno de esta tarde —respondió, directo—. No puedo ir a trabajar.</p><p>            —¿No puedes… o no quieres? —insinuó. MinHo se lo podía imaginar levantando una ceja sugerentemente mientras le hacía aquella pregunta.</p><p>            —Ojalá fuera porque no quiero —replicó.</p><p>            —¿Ha pasado algo? —le cuestionó, el tono de su voz cambiando de forma drástica, pasando a ser una pregunta hecha con preocupación.</p><p>            —JiSung está en mi casa.</p><p>            —¿¡QUÉ!?</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para hacerle un resumen lo más breve posible sobre la situación que tenía en casa en aquellos momentos y después comenzó a contarle sobre cómo se había encontrado la noche anterior a JiSung en las escaleras que llevaban al portal mientras se mojaba porque había comenzado a llover, esperándolo; explicándole también el motivo por el cuál el chico había recurrido a él y la forma en la que se encontraba. No quiso entrar tampoco en demasiados detalles porque no podía explicarlo todo y que le diera tiempo a HyunJin a llegar al trabajo, pero le contó lo que más importaba en aquellos momentos.</p><p> </p><p>            —Entonces, no puedo dejarlo solo esta tarde —finalizó—. Al menos no esta tarde, mañana veré cómo me las arreglo, pero hoy no puedo.</p><p>            —Vale, claro, lo comprendo perfectamente —dijo HyunJin, después de escuchar toda la explicación—. No te preocupes, yo te cubro, ya me estoy vistiendo para salir.</p><p>            —Muchas gracias, HyunJin —murmuró.</p><p>            —Sabes que no tienes que dármelas —le replicó el otro—. Sois los dos mis amigos… aunque bueno, JiSung lleva sin hablarme mínimo tres años, pero imagino que seguiremos siendo amigos.</p><p>            —Estoy seguro de que sigue considerándote su amigo —respondió.</p><p>            —Eso espero —contestó HyunJin—, pero… ¿tú cómo estás? Porque me has hablado solo de que JiSung está pasando un mal momento y tal, pero no me has dicho nada de cómo estás llevando tú esto… lo de tener a JiSung en tu casa… después de todo este tiempo.</p><p>            —Realmente no sé cómo estoy —respondió con un largo suspiro—. Es extraño volver a tenerlo aquí, hablar con él como si nada hubiera pasado, como si estos últimos años en los que nos habíamos distanciado no hubieran existido, pero… sobre todo es extraño porque parece que nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros. Yo… —MinHo se mordió la lengua antes de continuar, sin estar seguro de si debía decir lo siguiente o no, pero al final decidiéndose por hacerlo porque sabía perfectamente que HyunJin le había preguntado por cómo se sentía por aquella cuestión en concreto—. Creía que había superado todo esto, que había superado sentirme de esta forma junto a él… pero me he dado cuenta de que nunca he dejado de estar enamorado de JiSung y ahora mismo está en una situación muy vulnerable y no quiero aprovecharme tampoco… pero dios mío, quiero besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero y que no lo he podido olvidar nunca, que me tiene siempre para todo lo que necesite y que le partiría las piernas a todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño y sobre todo quiere asesinar a las fans locas esas que le han causado miedo a salir a la calle y a los de la empresa por cargarlo de trabajo y minarle la moral diciéndole que no vale para nada cuando él es increíble en absolutamente todo y además es la persona más preciosa que he visto en su vida.</p><p>            —Oye, tío, me ofende eso de que pienses que JiSung es la persona más preciosa que has visto en tu vida porque servidor existe —le replicó HyunJin.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la mesa de la cocina para seguir con la conversación, porque las piernas se le estaban empezando a cansar de estar de pie. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada de aquello porque en la puerta de la cocina se encontraba JiSung, con la mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta y con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad en su rostro que evidenciaba perfectamente que había escuchado sino todo, algo de lo que le acababa de decir a HyunJin.</p><p> </p><p>            —HyunJin, tengo que colgar, gracias por cambiarme el turno, te debo una, sabes que me puedes pedir lo que quieras —dijo atropelladamente y no esperó a que el chico le respondiera antes de colgar y guardar el teléfono—. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? —le preguntó a JiSung, con miedo de saber su respuesta, su corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de su pecho, aquella vez por terror y no porque el chico provocara sentimientos que hacía tiempo creía olvidados por él.</p><p>            —Desde “me he dado cuenta de que nunca he dejado de estar enamorado de JiSung” —respondió.</p><p> </p><p>            Y MinHo no sabía dónde meterse, ni qué decirle para arreglar todo aquel follón porque acababa de confesarle los sentimientos que llevaba guardándose dentro demasiado tiempo y lo había hecho sin pensar que lo escuchaba. Quiso hablar, quiso decirle que no era lo que pensaba, que no estaba hablando de él sino de otro JiSung, pero todas las excusas que se le ocurrían eran cada una más estúpida que la anterior y al final simplemente se quedó boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de encontrar el oxígeno que le faltaba, pero sin poder hacerlo. Al final, no le dio tiempo a decir nada, ni JiSung tampoco dijo nada antes de acercarse a él y abrazarse a su cuerpo fuertemente. MinHo correspondió el abrazo casi sin pensar, pero su cerebro no paraba de pensar en por qué el otro no le estaba diciendo nada y solo lo estaba abrazando. Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que finalmente JiSung se separó de él y en su rostro había una sonrisa cálida que MinHo llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver.</p><p> </p><p>            —Yo tampoco he podido olvidarte en todo este tiempo… —murmuró el chico en ese momento—. Y puedes besarme todo lo que quieras porque no te estarías aprovechando de mí de ninguna forma… —JiSung hizo una pequeña pausa en la que sus ojos se encontraron y el corazón de MinHo se saltó un latido, mientras trataba de descifrar qué era lo que éste le estaba diciendo—. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti… aunque nunca me atreví a decirte nada porque creía que pensabas en mí solo como un amigo y… no quería estropear nada.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo tardó unos momentos en procesar toda aquella información y, en cuanto lo hizo, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Era… aquello no podía ser verdad. Simple y llanamente no podía ser verdad. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de buscar en la mirada de JiSung cualquier signo de que lo que había dicho fuera mentira, no encontró absolutamente nada más que sinceridad. MinHo no supo qué decir y menos supo qué era lo que debía de hacer después de aquello, pero JiSung dio un paso delante de nuevo, acortando la distancia que los separaba hasta que sus labios se encontraron por primera vez, apenas un pequeño roce tímido que provocó un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo de MinHo desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Aquello iba en serio. Totalmente en serio. Y MinHo acabó acompañando el movimiento de JiSung cuando se separó de sus labios, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca para que no siguiera alejándose de él y besarlo de nuevo, durante algo más que un par de segundos, moviendo su boca contra la del menor mientras éste correspondía al beso con una sonrisa. Cuando se separaron, MinHo todavía tenía ganas de más, sobre todo, cuando se percató de que JiSung tenía las mejillas y la punta de sus orejas de color rojo brillante.</p><p> </p><p>            —Adorable —murmuró casi sin darse cuenta.</p><p>            —¿Siempre has pensado eso de mí? —inquirió JiSung, con una sonrisa juguetona.</p><p>            —Siempre —respondió.</p><p> </p><p>            Aquello provocó que la sonrisa del menor se hiciera mucho más amplia y que él mismo sintiera cómo si se hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima. Si desde el principio hubiera sabido que todo iba a salir así de bien y que iba a sentir su cuerpo ligero como una pluma después de que JiSung por fin supiera lo que sentía por él, lo habría dicho muchísimos años antes. Pero tampoco quería cambiar lo que tenía en aquellos momentos. La vuelta de JiSung a su vida la había puesto un poco patas arriba, pero estaba significando muchísimo.</p><p> </p><p>            A aquel primer beso le siguieron varios esa tarde, allí mismo en la cocina, con la lavadora dando vueltas como sonido ambiente, pero también sobre la cama, donde se tumbaron para seguir dándose besos mientras hablaban en susurros, dándose cuenta de lo tontos que habían sido durante un montón de tiempo porque ambos habían comenzado a sentir algo por el otro en el instituto. Quizás, aquella fue la mejor tarde para MinHo de todas las tardes que había pasado con JiSung, pero esperaba sinceramente que fuera una de las nuevas y muchas mejores tardes que pasaría junto a él.</p><p> </p><p>            Solo se levantaron de la cama cuando el hambre los atacó, bastante pasadas la hora normal de la cena, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó cuando se sentaron a la mesa a comer las sobras que habían quedado de la comida china del mediodía y, mientras cenaban, a MinHo se le ocurrió que si nadie sabía que JiSung se había ido, ni dónde estaba, quizás estarían preocupados por él, a pesar de que éste hubiera hecho aquello porque lo necesitaba y no quisiera tener contacto con nada ni con nadie en Seúl porque era lo que había provocado aquella situación. No obstante, probablemente tendría alguna consecuencia si no daba señales de vida, algo que a MinHo le preocupaba.</p><p> </p><p>            —Imagino que no sabe nadie que estás aquí —comentó. JiSung negó con la cabeza—. ¿No estarán preocupados? —preguntó.</p><p>            —Supongo que sí.</p><p>          —¿No deberías encender el móvil para al menos dejarles un mensaje diciendo que estás bien? Yo estaría muriéndome de preocupación.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y lo miró haciendo un puchero, con las mejillas todavía llenas de comida, pero MinHo le dedicó una mirada seria. Entendía perfectamente que no quisiera enfrentarse a nada de aquello de lo que huía, pero huir para siempre tampoco era la mejor solución al problema, así que, al menos avisar que estaba bien era algo que podía hacer.</p><p> </p><p>            —Vale… está bien… —claudicó finalmente—. En cuanto acabemos de cenar lo hago.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo le dedicó la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que pudo, para dejarle saber que estaba allí para lo que necesitara y JiSung se la devolvió, para tranquilizarlo. No dijeron nada más de aquel asunto mientras terminaban de cenar, hablando en cambio de algunas de las anécdotas del pasado, contando algunas cosas que habían pasado en sus respectivas vidas en aquel tiempo que no habían estado en contacto —aunque MinHo seguía un poco lo que JiSung hacía con su grupo, incluso se había comprado un par de álbumes al principio— hasta que ya no hubo más comida en sus platos. Solo después de recoger la cocina y tender la ropa que había acabado olvidada en la lavadora durante demasiadas horas, JiSung sacó su teléfono y lo conectó de nuevo. Inmediatamente después de encenderlo, comenzó a llegarle una notificación tras otra sin pausa, dejando el móvil bloqueado incluso durante algunos instantes.</p><p> </p><p>            —Sí que estaban preocupados —comentó MinHo al ver cómo en el historial de llamadas aparecían varias decenas de llamadas de los mismos números, que suponía eran de la gente de la empresa, sus managers, y sus compañeros de grupo, y cómo las notificaciones de la aplicación de mensajería también eran varios cientos.</p><p>            —Eso parece… —murmuró JiSung. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada más porque su teléfono comenzó a sonar con una llamada entrante de “Christopher Bang Chan”—. Supongo que tengo que cogerlo, ¿no?</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo asintió. JiSung suspiró profundamente y después se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la habitación para atender a la llamada. El mayor no prestó atención a lo que el chico decía, con la puerta cerrada tampoco se habría enterado de mucho, así que, simplemente se dedicó a jugar con Soonie, Doongie y Dori mientras JiSung terminaba de hablar. Solo pudo escuchar algunos retazos de la conversación, en la que el menor aseguraba que estaba perfectamente, que había apagado el móvil porque necesitaba desconectar y descansar y que estaba con un amigo, solo con aquello ya era suficiente. Cuando JiSung terminó de hablar, no volvió al salón, así que MinHo fue en su busca por si se encontraba bien o necesitaba algo y lo encontró sentado en la cama, mirando a la nada, así que se sentó junto a él y apretó su mano fuertemente hasta que el chico volvió al mundo real, saliendo de sus pensamientos.</p><p> </p><p>            —Estoy bien —le dijo—. Solo necesito descansar.</p><p> </p><p>            Esa noche ni siquiera hicieron por ver una película, como habían hecho el día anterior, simplemente se cambiaron de ropa y se metieron en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro, para dormir toda la noche, aunque a MinHo le costó coger el sueño porque no paraba de pensar en los eventos de aquel día, sobre todo, en los eventos de aquella tarde. Todavía seguía sin creerse que la mitad de las cosas que habían sucedido fueran reales, porque parecían más propias de una mente de gran imaginación o de un sueño demasiado iluso; no obstante, MinHo no se iba a quejar de ello. Viviría en aquel sueño todo lo que pudiera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunday funday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            MinHo se despertó esa mañana debido a la insistencia de unos labios que estaban en todas partes y a la vez en ninguna de su rostro, dejando besos rápidos en intervalos de tiempo corto. La sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro antes de bostezar y alzar sus brazos para espachurrar a JiSung probablemente fue la más feliz que había cruzado su rostro en los últimos años. JiSung acabó protestando en sus brazos, tratando de soltarse porque lo estaba dejando sin aire de lo fuerte que lo estaba abrazando, pero MinHo no lo soltó hasta un buen rato después, cuando por fin abrió los ojos y vio el rostro del menor a escasos centímetros del suyo. MinHo le dedicó una sonrisa que JiSung le devolvió de forma inmediata y no pudo evitar pensar en que quería algo como aquello todos los días de su vida… aunque probablemente fuera imposible, ya que, tarde o temprano, JiSung tendría que volver. El fin de semana se acababa para ambos ese día… pero no quiere que sea un día triste cuando ha empezado de forma tan increíble.</p><p> </p><p>            —Buenos días —le dijo—. Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.</p><p>            —¿De verdad? —cuestionó JiSung.</p><p>            —Vamos a salir.</p><p>            —¿Salir…?</p><p> </p><p>            El cambio en la expresión de JiSung fue evidente. No le gustaba la idea de salir de la casa y MinHo sabía que debía ser por aquellas fans locas de las que le había hablado, aquellas que lo perseguían a todas horas, aquellas que le esperaban en la puerta del piso que compartía con sus compañero… MinHo no sabía quiénes eran, pero las odiaba demasiado por haber provocado que JiSung, a quien siempre le había gustado salir de casa aunque fuera por el simple placer de dar una vuelta alrededor del barrio, ahora no quisiera salir de casa por el miedo a que ellas lo estuvieran siguiendo y lo molestaran. Pero en el día y poco que llevaba allí con él, MinHo se había asomado varias veces a la ventana y había recogido la comida que habían pedido a domicilio y no había visto a nadie fuera, así que, no lo habrían debido de seguir hasta allí y, por ello, tenía que estar tranquilo y salir sin ningún miedo.</p><p> </p><p>            —No hay nadie fuera esperándote —le aseguró—. Una gorra y una mascarilla y nadie te reconocerá, aunque haya fans tuyas en la ciudad… además, estaré a tu lado en todo momento y a todo aquel que ose acercarse a ti, lo mandaré al otro lado de la calle de un empujón.</p><p> </p><p>            Aquello hizo reír a JiSung y MinHo aprovechó para dejar un beso corto en su frente, para después abrazarlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Todavía le parecía un sueño poder estar de aquella forma con él, poder besarlo, poder decirle lo mucho que lo adoraba, pero JiSung se quedó en sus brazos todo el tiempo que él lo abrazó, devolviéndole el abrazo con igual fuerza. Tras unos momentos así, MinHo volvió a darle otro beso en la frente antes de separarse un poco de él, observando aquellos ojos que brillaban como si una galaxia entera se estuviera reflejando en ellos.</p><p> </p><p>            —Vamos… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —le dijo.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung asintió y, aunque remoloneó un poco, al final salió de la cama, dándoles un poco de cariño a sus gatos, que andaban por la habitación con ellos, antes de dirigirse al baño. MinHo aprovechó el rato que JiSung iba a tardar en arreglarse para prepararle un poco de ropa que supuso le quedaría bien, ponerles comida a los gatos y después cogió el móvil del chico. No quería ser entremetido, nunca le había gustado meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero quizás las personas del entorno de JiSung necesitaban un pequeño empujón para que comprendieran bien la situación en la que se encontraba. En todos los años que MinHo llevaba conociendo al chico no lo había visto nunca de aquella forma y todo era debido a cómo se sentía con respecto a aquello que había adorado durante toda su vida. Encendió el móvil y puso escribió la contraseña que había visto a JiSung poner la noche anterior. Las notificaciones comenzaron a llegar inmediatamente y MinHo dejó que todas llegaran antes de entrar en el registro de llamadas y pulsar sobre aquella que rezaba “Christopher Bang Chan”. Apenas había dado un par de tonos cuando al otro lado de la línea escuchó la voz de la persona que había llamado.</p><p> </p><p>            —JiSung. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó la voz de Chan.</p><p>            —Hola… mmm… no soy JiSung… soy el amigo con el que se está… quedando estos días… —dijo, carraspeando porque su voz todavía sonaba un poco tomada por el sueño.</p><p>            —Oh.</p><p>            —Perdona por llamarte, tampoco tengo mucho tiempo porque JiSung se está duchando y no tardará demasiado en salir, pero tenía que decir algo importante y he pensado que hablar contigo era lo mejor —comenzó—. ¿Está por ahí vuestro manager?</p><p>            —Sí, claro, en la habitación de al lado, voy a por él.</p><p> </p><p>            Apenas tardó Chan en decirle que ya estaba junto a su manager y que el altavoz estaba puesto y MinHo comenzó a hablar, a contarles de la forma en la que se había encontrado a JiSung, explicarles qué era lo que había hablado con él y lo que éste le había dicho sobre cómo se sentía. Fue breve y conciso, pero imaginó que a ambos les había quedado claro que JiSung tenía la ansiedad por las nubes y que había ido en su busca porque quería escapar de todo y que reflexionaran sobre ello para que la situación del chico mejorara y le dieran una solución al problema.</p><p> </p><p>            —Por el momento, creo que darle algunos días libres más harán que se tranquilice y descanse —comentó al final—. Voy a cuidar de él lo mejor que pueda, pero no puedo hacer nada más.</p><p>            —Muchas gracias —dijo Chan—. Gracias por llamar y por contarnos esto porque JiSung no nos había dicho nada de esto.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo también le dio las gracias y después colgó y borró del historial la llamada, apagando el móvil de JiSung y dejándolo exactamente donde lo había encontrado para que el chico no supiera que había hecho aquella llamada, al menos no por el momento. Se sentía un poco culpable por hacer aquello, pero creía que era lo mejor en aquellas circunstancias, al menos, si conseguía que le dieran algunos días libres más para que estuviera mucho más tranquilo. Aún así, cuando fue a la cocina para preparar algo simple para el desayuno de aquel día, no pudo evitar preguntarles a sus gatos:</p><p> </p><p>            —¿He hecho bien?</p><p> </p><p>            Obviamente ninguno le contestó. No le hicieron caso si quiera. MinHo no sabia tampoco qué esperaba al preguntarles.</p><p> </p><p>            Cuando estaba terminando el desayuno, JiSung salió del baño y MinHo aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida y prepararse el también para salir. No debió tardar más que diez minutos en acabar, porque cuando salió y se vistió, JiSung se acababa de sentar a comer. MinHo aprovechó el rato del desayuno para comentarle qué era lo que podían hacer fuera de casa y poco a poco, el chico pareció algo menos reacio a salir del lugar, sobre todo, cuando le contó que por la tarde tenía turno en el trabajo y que no podía faltar porque tenía turno junto a HyunJin y éste no lo podía cubrir como había hecho el día anterior.</p><p> </p><p>            —Llevo mucho tiempo sin ver a HyunJin —le dijo.</p><p>            —Yo le veo su cara de guapo todos los días y ya estoy un poco harto de él, si quieres, te lo regalo —respondió MinHo. Aquello hizo reír a JiSung, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios unos momentos después, dando lugar a una expresión de preocupación—. ¿Qué sucede? —no pudo evitar preguntar.</p><p>            —No es nada… solo que… ¿estará enfadado conmigo por haber dejado de hablarle? —preguntó en voz baja.</p><p>            —Probablemente al principio te diga algo porque no se puede estar callado y tiene que decir todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, ya lo conoces —le dijo—, pero después querrá darte unos cuantos abrazos de oso y no querrá que te vayas de su lado nunca —continuó, sabiendo el carácter de su amigo—. No creo que esté enfadado, quizás algo molesto, pero si hablas con él como has hablado conmigo, te aseguro que te va a volver a tratar como si no hubiera pasado nada.</p><p>            —Espero que tengas razón —murmuró JiSung en respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>            Tras el desayuno, terminaron de arreglarse y salieron del piso. JiSung se quedó unos momentos en el portal, sin atreverse del todo a salir del lugar, pero MinHo le tendió la mano para que la agarrara firmemente y, tras un leve titubeo, acabó bajando las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada y en las que lo había encontrado el viernes por la tarde, mojándose bajo la lluvia. MinHo le sonrió y tras bajar las escaleras comenzó a caminar sin una dirección concreta por el barrio, para acomodar a JiSung a pasear tranquilamente sin que tuviera que preocuparse por si alguien lo molestaba. El chico había seguido su consejo y se había puesto una gorra y una mascarilla que cubrían prácticamente todo su rostro, para más seguridad, pero esperaba que más adelante pudiera prescindir de ellos sin sentirse expuesto al resto del mundo. No obstante, por el momento estaba bien de aquella forma.</p><p> </p><p>            Pasearon primero por el barrio, hablando de cómo había cambiado la zona en los años que JiSung no había estado por allí, los comercios que habían cerrado, los que habían abierto o los que habían cambiado de manos y por ello se habían reconvertido en cosas diferentes. JiSung se sorprendía cada vez que recordaba que algún lugar en el que había pasado momentos de su adolescencia ya no estaba donde lo recordaba y comenzaba después a hablar de sus recuerdos en éste, cada vez más animado. Le había costado arrancar, le había costado un poco hacerse a la idea de salir del piso sin ningún tipo de precaución o protección, pero eso cambiaba y a MinHo lo hacía feliz ver que el chico se sentía más animado con el paseo.</p><p> </p><p>            Después de recorrer el barrio, que estaba bastante poco transitado, MinHo dirigió sus pasos hacia el centro, donde tendrían que comer más tarde y donde tenía él que trabajar después. Al contrario del barrio, el camino hacia el centro tenía bastante más afluencia y las personas iban y venían y pasaban por su lado, algunos con prisa, otros con la misma parsimonia que ellos, pero cada vez que alguien se les acercaba más para adelantarlos, JiSung se tensaba a su lado. MinHo lo cogió de la mano para asegurarle de esta forma que él estaba allí con él, si tenía que pegarse con alguien lo haría o si tenían que huir, sería el que aseguraría una ruta de retirada para volver a casa. JiSung miró sus manos unidas y después alzó su rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa encantadora que provocó que el corazón de MinHo diera un pequeño vuelco. Era demasiado débil ante JiSung.</p><p> </p><p>            Después de algunos minutos caminando comenzaron a aparecer las tiendas de ropa del centro y fueron entrando a algunas de ellas porque JiSung había aparecido allí sin ropa y la que se había estado poniendo aquellos días había sido la suya —y, de hecho, la ropa que llevaba en aquellos momentos también era de MinHo, que le quedaba un poco grande porque él era unos centímetros más alto que JiSung—. El chico se compró un par de pantalones vaqueros, algunas camisetas graciosas y varios pantalones de chándal con pinta de cómodos, evidenciando de aquella forma que su intención era quedarse con él y no volver a Seúl al final del día, como se suponía que debía de hacer, ya que los días libres que le habían dado acababan ese día. MinHo no dijo nada, no al menos de momento, pero quizás aquello era algo que debían de hablar. No le molestaba en absoluto la presencia de JiSung en su vida de nuevo, lo había echado demasiado de menos y lo quería muchísimo, pero estaba bastante claro que, aunque el chico también sentía lo mismo por él, su máxima prioridad al estar junto a él era huir de todas sus responsabilidades, de la vida que había dejado atrás en Seúl, a la que no parecía tener muchas ganas de volver.</p><p> </p><p>            La mañana la pasaron de compras, de una tienda a otra, hasta que en sus manos no cupieron más bolsas y hasta que sus pies comenzaron a bombear de estar todo el rato de pie y andando. Acabaron sentándose en un banco del parque que había cerca, descansando así los pies por un momento, relajándose unos momentos bajo el esplendoroso sol que había decidido iluminar aquel día, antes de continuar su camino porque se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y tendrían que pensar qué comer antes de dirigirse a la cafetería en la que MinHo trabajaba. Durante unos momentos no se dijeron nada, simplemente disfrutaron de la compañía del otro y de la tranquilidad del lugar, luego, fue JiSung el que rompió el silencio que se había instalado ente ellos.</p><p> </p><p>            —Muchas gracias —dijo, llamando su atención—. Por hacerme salir —añade—. No creo que me hubiera atrevido yo solo a hacerlo, pero me alegro de poder estar aquí sin hacer nada, solo paseando contigo por casa. Echaba de menos poder hacer este tipo de cosas.</p><p>            —No tienes que darme las gracias —replicó él—, es algo que quería hacer contigo.</p><p>            —Ojalá poder hacer esto durante el resto de mis días —murmuró JiSung y después dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de MinHo y cerró sus ojos.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo más hacia sí, dándole un beso en la frente al hacerlo. Se quedaron de aquella forma unos momentos, hasta que el estómago de MinHo comenzó a rugir y, entre risas, acabaron decidiendo que tenían que ir a comer lo más pronto posible. Encontrar un lugar para comer en plena hora punta que no estuviera lleno de gente para que JiSung pudiera quitarse la gorra y la mascarilla y comer con tranquilidad sin la posibilidad de que nadie lo reconociera fue bastante complicado, prácticamente una odisea, pero al final acabaron entrando en un pequeño establecimiento que no tenía más que unas pocas mesas y que estaba regentado por una señora mayor que parecía bastante maja. En el lugar apenas estaban ellos y un par de personas más, además, no estaba en la circulación de gente y tampoco podían verlos desde la calle porque eligieron la mesa más alejada de los cristales.</p><p> </p><p>            —Me dijiste esta mañana que tenías que trabajar luego, ¿verdad? —le preguntó JiSung cuando ya habían elegido lo que comer.</p><p>            —Hmm —murmuró él en respuesta—. Tengo turno con HyunJin y no me puede cubrir como hizo ayer —dijo—, y no es que me lleve especialmente bien con los demás como para pedirles el favor. Tampoco quiero coger los días de asuntos propios porque no me dan muchos y a veces tengo compromisos que no pueden esperar —añadió distraídamente.</p><p>            —Todavía siento que cuando HyunJin me vea aparecer me va a pegar una paliza —comentó JiSung.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo no pudo evitar reír al imaginar la situación porque al principio de los tiempos, cuando había comenzado a bailar con HyunJin y ambos habían coincidido, JiSung y él no se habían llevado especialmente bien. Después de varios tiros y afloja se habían hecho inseparables y el año que cayeron en la misma clase estaban todo el rato juntos, como si fueran una extensión del otro. Habían tenido sus más y sus menos, muchas veces habían discutido por tonterías y en algunas ocasiones habían llegado incluso a las manos, pero nada demasiado grave. No creía que lo primero que HyunJin hiciera al verlo fuera lanzarse a su yugular, pero le hizo muchísima gracia pensar aquello.</p><p> </p><p>            —No tienes que preocuparte —le aseguró de nuevo—. Al menos, aunque sea porque no quiere que lo echen del trabajo, no se acercará a ti con intenciones asesinas.</p><p>            —No sé si eso me tranquiliza o no —dijo JiSung al escuchar su respuesta—, pero bueno, aceptamos pulpo como animal de compañía —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, provocando que MinHo soltara la carcajada de su vida.</p><p> </p><p>            Después de comer remolonearon un poco porque todavía tenían tiempo, reposando el almuerzo y hablando de cosas sin ninguna importancia, pero cuando quedaba una media hora para que el turno de MinHo comenzara, se levantaron de la mesa y pagaron por lo que habían pedido, dándole las gracias a la señora por lo bueno que estaba todo. Al salir a la calle en aquella ocasión, JiSung fue el que le tendió la mano y ambos cargaron con las bolsas de lo que había comprado en las que tenían libres. A aquellas horas el centro de Gimpo era un hervidero de gente que iba y venía, pero parecía que JiSung se había relajado lo suficiente como para caminar entre toda aquella marabunta sin problemas, aún así, MinHo le estuvo echando un ojo durante todo el camino a la cafetería, por si buscaban una ruta alternativa, un poco menos transitada, aunque tuvieran que dar una vuelta más grande y tardar más tiempo en llegar. No obstante, JiSung no se quejó ni parecía especialmente molesto, así que, no tardaron más que unos pocos minutos en llegar hasta el lugar.</p><p> </p><p>            —Puedes quedarte aquí toda la tarde si quieres —le dijo al chico en cuanto entraron a la cafetería—, con pedirte una bebida no hace falta mucho más, yo ahora te traigo lo que quieras —JiSung asintió—. Si quieres irte a casa, me avisas y te dejo la clave de la cerradura para que entres sin problemas.</p><p>            —Vale.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo le dedicó una sonrisa y después le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse hacia la parte de atrás del establecimiento, donde se encontraban las taquillas, para cambiarse la ropa que llevaba por el uniforme reglamentario. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que HyunJin ya estaba allí, abotonándose los botones de la camisa. El chico alzó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta y, cuando lo vio, le dedicó una sonrisita por la que MinHo quiso cruzarle la cara. Sabía que le iba a preguntar mucho sobre lo que pasaba con JiSung y, sobre todo, sabía que le iba a dar demasiado la lata, como si ya supiera que algo había pasado entre ellos con solo verle la cara. MinHo trató de ignorarlo y fue hasta su taquilla para comenzar a cambiarse, pero HyunJin no lo iba a dejar tranquilo, así como así.</p><p> </p><p>            —Ehhhhhh —dijo, acercándose a él—. ¿Pasó algo ayer?</p><p>            —¿Algo? —preguntó, tratando de hacerse el loco mientras se cambiaba de ropa—. Deberías ser más concreto porque “algo” es demasiado genérico.</p><p>            —No me seas gilipollas, Lee MinHo —replicó HyunJin—. ¿Pasó algo entre tú y JiSung ayer? —cuestionó—. Porque justo después de decirme lo mucho que lo querías me cortaste y eso simple y llanamente significa que fuiste cazado haciendo la confesión de tu vida, así que necesito saber qué es lo que pasó porque eres un capullo de mierda que no ha respondido mis mensajes.</p><p>            —Si te digo la verdad, solo he mirado el móvil para ver la hora en los últimos tiempos —confesó—. He estado bastante entretenido con JiSung… porque sí, ayer escuchó la conversación que tenía contigo y estuvimos hablando y al final estamos saliendo juntos y eso… y, bueno, no he tenido tiempo de mirar o responder mensajes.</p><p>            —¿Habéis follado? —preguntó.</p><p>            —¡No!</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo se sintió ofendido por aquella pregunta. Literalmente le había dicho el día anterior que no había querido decirle nada a JiSung sobre cómo se sentía porque no quería aprovecharse de la situación en la que se encontraba. Y, de hecho, se sentía un poco culpable por haber confesado sus sentimientos en un momento así y no haberlo hecho en otro momento, cuando el chico estuviera bien. Besarlo y decirle que lo quería era una cosa, pero ya acostarse con él aprovechando la situación pasaba de castaño a oscuro. No haría nada con JiSung ni aunque éste se lo propusiera hasta que no estuviera un poco más estable emocionalmente porque no le parecía lo correcto.</p><p> </p><p>            —Yo qué sé —replicó HyunJin—, llevas años enchochado con él, creía que le tenías muchas granas.</p><p>            —Obviamente tengo muchas ganas —respondió—, pero no es el mejor momento.</p><p>            —Tonto eres —le dijo.</p><p>            —Ya te conté ayer cómo me lo había encontrado —comentó, cerrando la taquilla después de guardar su ropa—. No es lo mejor ahora y tampoco te voy a dar detalles sobre mi vida sexual, nunca te los he dado y no voy a empezar ahora.</p><p>            —Pero sois mis amigos —dijo el chico, poniéndose de morros—. Tengo derechos.</p><p>            —Bueno, eso se lo tienes que recordar a JiSung —le comentó—, porque piensa que lo debes odiar.</p><p>            —Pues claro que lo odio —HyunJin se cruzó de brazos—. Se va a Seúl a vivir la vida de famoso y se olvida de sus amigos de toda la vida, espero que no haya hecho otros amigos como nosotros porque entonces le voy a dar la paliza de su vida —dijo—. Pero como somos los mejores amigos que ha habido nunca sobre la faz de la tierra, se lo perdono.</p><p>            —Fuera está, por si se lo quieres decir.</p><p>            —¿Te lo has traído al trabajo?</p><p>            —Hemos salido a dar una vuelta esta mañana y le he dicho que si se quiere ir le doy la clave, pero por ahora parecía que quería quedarse aquí, al menos un rato —contestó.</p><p> </p><p>            HyunJin sonrió ampliamente sabiendo aquello y después salió de la zona de los empleados, dirigiéndose a la cafetería para buscar a JiSung. MinHo lo siguió, sujetándole la puerta a uno de sus compañeros, que le tocaba salir de su turno, para que entrara. Cuando miró lo que estaba sucediendo entre HyunJin y JiSung no pudo evitar sonreír, porque ambos se estaban abrazando fuertemente y JiSung parecía relajado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima sabiendo que HyunJin lo seguía apreciando de la misma manera que antes. MinHo se sentía como si realmente no hubiera cambiado nada entre ellos, como si siguieran siendo los mismos, como si los años no hubieran pasado por ninguno y acabaran de salir del instituto. Era extraño y curioso, pero le gustaba que nada hubiera cambiado en la forma en la que se relacionaran los tres, aunque ahora él pudiera decirle a JiSung lo mucho que lo quería o besarlo, que era algo que no podía hacer antes, pero ese mero cambio lo único que había hecho era mejorarlo todo.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo se colocó tras el mostrador para comenzar a prepararse para atender a todas las personas que fueran entrando por la puerta o a aquellas que ya estaban allí, por si querían algo más, mientras JiSung y HyunJin hablaban en una mesa bastante apartada del tránsito de gente. Eventualmente, HyunJin tuvo que levantarse y comenzar a ayudarlo porque empezó a llegar más gente de la que él podía atender solo y, además, estaba allí para realizar su trabajo. MinHo le agradecía infinitamente que le hubiera cubierto el turno del día anterior y le devolvería el favor cuando éste se lo pidiera, pero en aquellos momentos, tenían que trabajar juntos para poder hacer caja. JiSung le pidió un <em>latte</em> a HyunJin mientras habían estado hablando, pero al final fue MinHo el que se lo llevó, para poder preguntarle si estaba bien o necesitaba algo más. JiSung negó con la cabeza y le respondió que con aquello estaba todo bien, así que, acabó volviendo rápidamente al trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>            La gente no paró de llegar y rápido fue la hora punta en la que no podían ni tomarse un solo respiro, así que, MinHo solo le pudo echar vistazos de vez en cuando a JiSung, viendo cómo este seguía en el mismo lugar en el que se había sentado, con los cascos puestos y haciendo algo con la tableta que se había llevado en la mochila. A veces, sus miradas se encontraban y JiSung le dedicaba una sonrisa que lo revitalizaba y lo hacía continuar con su trabajo más rápido para poder atender a más gente y que así la hora punta se fuera terminando más rápido, pero el goteo de personas no paraba en la cafetería prácticamente nunca y cuando se aglomeraban era la locura máxima.</p><p> </p><p>            Hasta más de tres horas después de comenzar su turno, MinHo no pudo tener un momento de relax y, obviamente, aprovechó ese momento para ir hacia la mesa de JiSung y sentarse allí un rato con él. Le llevó otro <em>latte</em> porque ya se había bebido el que le había llevado antes y un par de vasos de agua, uno para él y otro para el chico, y no pudo evitar desplomarse sobre la silla, no sintiéndose los pies después de todo el rato de pie y de un lado para otro.</p><p> </p><p>            —¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo llevas la tarde? ¿Aburrida? —le preguntó al chico, dándole un trago a su vaso de agua.</p><p>            —Para nada —le respondió JiSung—. Me he pasado el rato escribiendo todo lo que se me pasaba por la mente y tenía que soltarlo para sentirme mejor. He escrito cerca de cinco páginas y ahora estoy tratando de arreglarlo y darle coherencia para que pueda ser la letra de una canción.</p><p>            —Wow —murmuró, sin saber qué más decir.</p><p> </p><p>            Era genial que JiSung se hubiera dedicado a tratar de sacar sus sentimientos y pensamientos de sí mismo, expresarse para no hundirse en ellos y convertirlo todo en una canción para poder gritar al mundo todo por lo que estaba pasando, aunque ésta no pudiera ver la luz al final por cualquier motivo, aquello era un buen paso. Que JiSung lo hubiera dado solo, porque lo necesitaba, era increíble.</p><p> </p><p>            —Tengo también varias bases de canciones compuestas desde hace un montón de tiempo —continuó el chico—, así que, creo que en cuanto termine de seleccionar las cosas que quiero que aparezcan en la letra, me pondré con la melodía.</p><p>            —¿Qué es lo que has escrito? —no pudo evitar preguntar.</p><p> </p><p>            JiSung le dedicó una sonrisa y después comenzó a contarle despacito y en un tono de voz bastante bajo sobre lo que había estado escribiendo, cómo había llenado aquellas casi cinco páginas con la forma en la que se sentía, la ansiedad que le provocaba el trabajo, el fandom, las promociones, los continuos ensayos, las pocas horas que tenía para descansar por las noches o los escasos días libres en los que no podía hacer otra cosa más que dormir porque salir a la calle era imposible para él. También sobre la forma en la que había comenzado a odiar todo aquello que una vez había amado, lo solo que se sentía en aquel mundo que no creía pertenecer ya, lo mucho que había luchado para poder pertenecer a él, lo mucho que había luchado porque sus sueños se hicieran realidad para que todo se hubiera convertido en lo que le hacía más daño a su mente y a su cuerpo. Y, por último, sobre él. Él que lo ha recibido en sus brazos son hacer preguntas, dándoselo todo y sin pedirle nada a cambio. Sobre él, que siempre ha sido una persona muy importante en su vida y sobre la culpabilidad que había sentido durante todo el tiempo que no habían estado en contacto, sobre él que en espacio de unos pocos días lo había hecho sentirse vivo de nuevo cuando pensaba que ya no volvería a sentirse de aquella forma nunca más.</p><p> </p><p>            Cuando acabó, MinHo sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo y solo se levantó de la silla y fue hacia JiSung para darle un abrazo, aprovechando que en aquellos momentos apenas había personas en la cafetería y que ninguna de ellas les debía estar prestando atención. Lo apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos, sintiendo las manos de JiSung también aferrarse a su cuerpo, y no lo dejó ir en un buen rato, separándose de él solo cuando la postura comenzó a ser un poco incómoda, dejándole un corto beso en la frente antes de alejarse por completo y volver a sentarse en la silla frente al chico.</p><p> </p><p>            —Por cierto —comentó JiSung, con las mejillas y la punta de las orejas coloradas por aquel ataque de afecto repentino y público—, encendí el móvil antes y me encontré varios mensajes de Chan en los que me decía que junto con ChangBin han amenazado a la compañía.</p><p>            —¿Amenazado? —preguntó él, sorprendido.</p><p>            —Sí, al parecer Chan ha estado hablando con un amigo suyo que es abogado sobre el contrato que firmamos cuando íbamos a debutar, sobre las condiciones que nos habían puesto en éste y las que desde la empresa no estaban cumpliendo —continuó—. Así que… les han dado un ultimátum y les han prometido que van a revisar el contrato y ofrecer mejores condiciones —se detuvo durante unos segundos, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación—. La verdad es que yo no sé mucho de temas legales, pero imagino que no les conviene ahora una demanda y que, si lo hiciéramos, acabarían perdiendo.</p><p>            —Si ellos no están cumpliendo con las condiciones del contrato y vosotros si, lo más probable —comentó MinHo—. Aunque yo tampoco tengo mucha idea de este tipo de cosas.</p><p>            —No sé —murmuró JiSung, encogiéndose de hombros—. Chan también me ha dicho que tanto él como ChangBin no pueden más con todo esto y que si no me hubiera escapado yo, alguno lo habría hecho.</p><p>            —Me tenía que haber imaginado que ellos también estaban en una situación parecida —murmuró por lo bajo. Si JiSung se encontraba de aquella forma, sus dos compañeros de grupo, también debían de estar más o menos igual que él porque compartían obligaciones, frustraciones.</p><p>            —Chan también me ha dicho que nos han dado una semana más libre mientras revisan el contrato y que, en cuanto lo tengan listo, nos presentemos en la agencia para negociar las nuevas condiciones —comentó—, así que, creo que no voy a poder apagar el móvil y que estaré hablando con él y ChangBin sobre todo esto para ver cómo podemos solucionarlo de la mejor manera.</p><p>            —Me alegra un montón —dijo.</p><p> </p><p>            No pudo evitar sonreír con verdadera felicidad porque la situación pudiera solucionarse para que ni JiSung ni el resto de su grupo tuviera que estar en aquella situación durante más tiempo. Se alegraba de que aquella escapada a la desesperada de JiSung en busca de ayuda, de verdad hubiera servido para algo, aunque todavía no se pudiera cantar victoria porque ninguno sabía las nuevas condiciones que les iban a ofrecer desde la empresa y tenían mucho que hablar entre ellos —y probablemente contratando a algunos expertos que evaluaran con ellos las condiciones— para llegar al mejor acuerdo posible. JiSung también le sonrió, verdaderamente feliz e ilusionado, presentando un aspecto completamente diferente al JiSung que se había encontrado en la tarde del viernes en las escaleras, mojándose bajo la lluvia. Le alegraba ver como unos pocos días habían servido para mejorar la insostenible situación en la que se encontraba.</p><p> </p><p>            —Muchas gracias por hablar con Chan y decirle cómo me encontraba —añadió JiSung, sorprendiéndolo—. Te escuché esta mañana desde el baño.</p><p>            —Perdón por hacerlo a tus espaldas —murmuró él con culpabilidad—. No sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero sentía que ellos también debían saberlo para poder actuar en consecuencia.</p><p>            —Era lo que tenía que haber hecho yo, pero no me atrevía —dijo—. No quería que supieran que estaba mal y que se preocuparan por mí, porque bastante tenían ellos con lo suyo, como para echarles encima también cómo me sentía… pero teníamos que haberlo hablado antes los tres porque estábamos en la misma situación y entre los tres lo podíamos haber comenzado a solucionar mucho antes. Creo que nos has dado a todos el empujoncito que necesitábamos para comenzar a hacer algo bien por nosotros mismos… como cuando los bebés comienzan a andar y se tropiezan y caen un montón de veces, que a veces necesitan que alguien les tienda una mano para volver a levantarse y los ayude a dar los siguientes pasos.</p><p>            —Te ha quedado muy poético —comentó, sonriendo, queriendo quitar un poco de hierro al asunto porque sentía que él no había hecho nada tan importante, lo único que había querido era ayudar a que JiSung siguiera disfrutando de aquel sueño que lo era todo para él pero que lo había agotado tantísimo.</p><p>            —Soy letrista, ¿qué esperabas? —respondió JiSung, siguiéndole el juego, sonriendo—. Ah y… ¿te importa que me quede contigo hasta que tenga que volver a Seúl? —preguntó—. No quiero preocupar a mis padres con esto ni tampoco incordiarlos mucho… pero tampoco quiero incordiarte a ti.</p><p>            —Sabes que no molestas —le dijo, sonriendo ante la expectativa de poder pasar mucho más tiempo con él—. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras y necesites… como si te quieres quedar toda la vida.</p><p>            —<em>I love you</em> —susurró JiSung en ese momento, provocando que el corazón de MinHo dejara de latir durante unos momentos antes de volver a latir con mucha más fuerza que antes, encantado con aquella repentina confesión. Pero no solo él se puso nervioso, JiSung también se puso nervioso, comenzó a reírse tontamente y después cogió el vaso en el que le había llevado el <em>latte</em> hacía un rato y se corrigió—: <em>I love uyu*</em>.</p><p> </p><p>            MinHo no pudo evitar reír ante aquello porque JiSung era la persona más adorable y encantadora del mundo. Después, se levantó para volver al trabajo, pero no sin replicarle un “<em>I love uyu, too</em>”, provocando que el chico ante él se pusiera totalmente colorado. Con un sentimiento de ligereza en su cuerpo, volvió al trabajo, no pudiendo evitar pensar en qué era todo lo que podían hacer juntos en la semana que iba a comenzar, sintiendo que iba a ser una de las mejores semanas que había vivido en los más recientes años de su vida, simple y llanamente porque la iba a pasar con JiSung.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>—Uyu es la romanización de la palabra coreana 우유, que significa leche y que suena como you, tú, en inglés. Me venía de perlas para hacer el chiste y, además, es algo que se han dicho de verdad y literalmente una de las cosas que me inspiró para hacer este fanfic así. Os dejo mi <a href="https://twitter.com/ratillasshi/status/1294738248837861377">fangirleo</a> sobre el momento.<br/>—Y nada, solo decir gracias a las personas que han seguido esta historia y que han disfrutado de ella a pesar de mis escasas e irregulares actualizaciones debido a los bloqueos constantes, saber que había gente al otro lado de otra pantalla queriendo saber el final de esto me ha animado a no dejarlo y terminar.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>—Podéis echarle un ojo a mis lloros sobre este y otros fanfics en mi twitter (@ratillasshi) mientras termino los siguientes capítulos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>